Forever Alone
by Sakurajima no Yama
Summary: Jomblowati sejati selama 17 tahun, Lucy Heartfilia. Setiap hari mendapat kesialan. Ujian dari Tuhan, katanya, yang bisa datang dari guru, sekolah, teman, atau tetangga sialannya Natsu yang membuat 'ujian' menjadi lebih martabak spesial dengan telor dua. Gapapa, biar varokah. AU! NaLu, bahasa gaul.
1. Chapter 1

**Forever Alone**

 **Summary:**

Jomblowati sejati selama 17 tahun, Lucy Heartfilia. Setiap hari mendapat kesialan. Ujian dari Tuhan, katanya, bisa datang dari guru, sekolah, teman, atau tetangga sialannya Natsu yang membuat 'ujian' menjadi lebih martabak spesial dengan telor dua. Gapapa, biar varokah. AU! Bahasa gaul.

 **Chapter 1**

"LUCY!"

Gue menoleh heran ke arah sahabat gue yang lari sok indah ke gue di koridor sekolah.

"Apaan sih, Lev? Gak usah teriak-teriak gaje." Sahut gue, malu dengan teriakan cangaknya yang bikin office boy cengo.

"GUE PUNYA BERITA INDAH!"

"Lebay."

"Ih, beneran," Levy sok ngambek. "Nilai ujian tengah semester kita udah diumumin."

"BENERAN?!" sekarang gue yang teriak seneng. Iyalah, siapa yang gak mau lihat nilai ujian di SMA Magnolia yang elit dan bergengsi. Kalo dapet rangking bagus, kita bisa ditraktir baso segitiga Bang Hades. Dan sumpah, itu enak banget. Gue sering makan di situ. Gue punya loh, foto gue makan baso di situ sambil disuapin. Romantis banget.

Heh! Siapa itu yang nyebarin rahasia tangan Bang Hades yang gue bayar buat suapin gue!

Yah, _btw,_ gue sedang berada di depan mading sekolah, tersenyum penuh percaya diri kalo seenggaknya gue masuk rangking 3 besar seperti biasa. Iya, seperti biasa hayalan gue memang tinggi.

Bukannya sombong, gue biasanya masuk 5 besar atau 10 besar. Termasuk pinter kan?! Tapi gue gak ngerti kenapa status gue masih j-jom-jom-jomplang. Nah, Levy tuh, yang biasanya 3 besar. Rangking 1 sih, sering. Sahabat gue lah!

Mata gue melebar saat melihat nama gue yang tidak lagi berada di 5 atau 10 besar. Ya ampun! Gue gak nyangka! Ternyata gue bisa!

Gue bisa berada di urutan paling terakhir angkatan gue! WHAT THE FAK!

"PAK SCORPIO, APA MAKSUDNYA SAYA NILAINYA SEGITU?!" gue langsung nuntut Pak Scorpio, suami Bu Aquarius yang tiba-tiba lewat dengan wajah polos.

"Lah, wong saya ndak tau tho," Pak Scorpio _sweatdrop_. "Saya lihat nilaimu gede kok. Ayo ikut ke ruangan guru."

Gue langsung meraih kertas ujian gue dengan penuh harapan setiba gue di sana. Wuidih, warna nilai gue tumben bukan item. Warna genjreng. Kayak ada merah-merahnya gitu. Lah, emang merah, ini siapa sih yang meriksa pake pensil warna. Dan emang bener, nilai gue gede.

"PAK, INI SIH GEDE DI UKURAN DOANG, TETEP AJA NOL BULET MENUHIN SEKERTAS!"

Pak Scorpio cuma garuk-garuk kepala dan menaruh tangannya di saku celana, nyembunyiin rambut-rambutnya yang nyangkut karena rontok. "Ah, seinget saya, kamu kan ujian susulan karena kegiles tanki air tetanggamu kan?"

" _Jangan ngingetin gue sama si Natsu yang baru pindah dua minggu yang lalu,"_ gue bergumam, udah niat dalem hati buat nonjok dia pulang nanti. "I-Iya pak." Gue menjawab lantang.

"Nah, waktu itu, yang nge- _scan_ bukan Bu Virgo seperti biasanya, tapi Bu Aries yang nggak terlalu tau soal _scanning_." Nah, gue punya firasat buruk. "Pas mau nge- _scan_ lembar jawabanmu, Bu Aries sibuk ngotak-ngatik _scanner_ -nya karena gak nyala-nyala. Akhirnya dia sirem pake air panas."

"KENAPAAA?!" sumpah, baru pertama kali gue denger kasus sirem _scanner_ pake air panas! DAN KENAPA PAS LEMBAR JAWABAN GUE?!

"Pas diselidiki, ternyata siang-siang bolong begitu lagi ada pemadaman listrik." Kata Pak Scorpio, menggeleng-geleng.

"A...a...a..." gue kehabisan kata-kata. "Pak, apa saya lulus ke semester berikutnya." Gumam gue pasrah.

"Kamu harus ikut ujian lagi sepertinya. Saya akan menanyakan ke pihak berwajib." Jawab Pak Scorpio enteng dengan kalimat aneh, seakan-akan bakal nanyain polisi. Ah, itu tak mungkin.

"Baik, Pak, terima kas—"

"Ah? Ya? Ini kantor polisi?"

"EH BENTAR PAAAK!"

Singkat cerita, gue berhasil menghentikan Pak Scorpio yang lagi miring itu karena belum minum Maizon. Eh, salah, bukan miring yang jalannya sampe miring. Mungkin beliau butuh Akua. Eh ini apaan lagi, gue yang lagi miring kali yak. Sekarang posisi gue sedang berada di luar ruang guru, menantikan hasil _scan_ lembar jawaban ujian-ujian gue yang susah payah gue kerjain ulang dalam tiga hari. Dan pihak guru berjanji untuk mengumumkan hasilnya keesokan harinya.

Aduh, gue greget sekarang. Manalagi, si Natsu tadi pagi tiba-tiba nerobos apartemen gue (kita tetanggaan di apartemen _btw_ ) dan tidur seenak jidat di kasur gue. Udah gitu, enggak pake baju pula, alias _shirtless_. Dia pernah bilang dia sering nge- _gym_ dan mengikuti bela diri, t-tapi gue gak tau dia sampe siks pek begitu. Gak mungkin! Pasti dia pake roti sobek di tempelin!

Tapi jujur, gue mandangin dia dengan muka merah sampe dia bangun dengan melotot ke arah gue kayak vampir China yang bangun dari kematian. Gue pikir dia melotot kaget karena malu karena ketahuan _shirtless_ , taunya karena dia takut udah ketahuan mainin daleman gue buat kosplei supermen. Gak masuk akal amat?!

"Lucy," Bu Virgo membuka pintu ruang guru. "Saya sudah mendapatkan total hasil ujian anda."

"Iya, bu?" Gue berkata penuh harap.

"Hasilnya, kamu rangking 1. Selamat ya." Bu Virgo tersenyum samar, membuat hati gue melayang mendengar pengumumannya. Gue tersenyum lebar.

"Makasih bu! Makasih!"

"Virgoooo! Kau ini bagaimana sih, nge- _scan_ aja nggak bener. Liat dong, nilai Lucy dengan rata-rata segitu, masuknya rangking 6!" teriak Bu Aquarius yang teliti.

What de.

KOK NURUN SIH AH UDAH SENENG-SENENG NGALAHIN LEVY JUGA, ALAY BANGET SIH _SCANNER_ SEKOLAH GUE!

"Maaf, Lucy. Sepertinya begitu ya. Rangking 6 tidak buruk lho." Bu Virgo masih tersenyum samar, yang membuat gue berpikir ni guru niat senyum atau enggak.

Untung menghibur lara, kali ini, gue pulang lewat taman kota yang jarang gue lewatin karena membosankan. Tapi kok, rasanya kali ini lebih menarik ya. Ah, gue jadi inget kenangan romantis gue di sini bareng senior gue, Kak Zeref. Kakaknya Natsu emang sip banget, Natsu nya sih gak jelas. Saat itu, gue minta Kak Zer buat ngajarin gue matematika. Terus, tangan kita bersentuhan saat mau ngambil pensil buat nulis.

Gue _blushing_ , "maaf Kak."

"Gapapa." Kak Zer senyum, "Kakak adek gapapa bersentuhan."

Gue tersenyum miris. Kakak adek zone...

"I-iya kak."

Kami ngelanjutin belajar, sembari Kak Zer yang ngebercandain gue. "Kamu lucu, kakak jadi inget kucing kakak."

Kamvret, ini Pet zone.

"A-aku selucu kucing kakak?" gue mulai ke geer an sih.

"Hm, boleh jujur dia lebih lucu ha ha."

Gak usah ngomong dari awal dong kak.

" _Btw,_ kakak hanya bisa mengajarimu saat waktu senggang saja."

Miris, ini namanya time zone.

"Kakak ada janji?" tanya gue penasaran.

"Iyap," Kak Zer tersenyum. "Sama Mavis."

"Teman kakak?" gue bertanya sembari menutup buku tulis dengan suara PLAK lantaran merasa aura jomblowati gue keliatan banget. Kepo ini itulah, _blushing_ , ke geer an, plis.

"Ha ha bisa aja dek Lucy. Pacar kok. Saking lamanya bisa 400 tahun yang lalu." Gue enggak tau harus fokus ke masa pacaran mereka yang entah mengapa terkesan nyata—400 ratus tahun cuk!—atau status Kak Mavis sebagai pacar Kak Zer.

"Beruntungnyaa.." gue hanya berkomentar begitu. Dan pada akhirnya, Kak Mavis dateng juga ke sini biar sekalian langsung pergi bareng Kak Zer, ceritanya sih ninggalin gue sendiri. Kami bertiga foto bareng terlebih dahulu, di samping Kak Zer dan belakang Kak Zer ada dua cewek rambut pirang. Cewek yang di belakang udah nyempil kayak upil aja, penampakan pula. Kasian dia, miris.

Dan inilah kisah cinta gue berfoto bersama Kak Zer. Gue cewek pirang loh.

Tapi jangan tanya gue yang mana.

 **.**

 **a/n-ada yang berminat dengan fic ini? xD nanti saya lanjutin /yha. Kalo ga ada ya saya lanjutin sendiri /pundung**

 **a/n2-ada yang nungguin fic Boyish Trouble (baca: chapter terakhir)? Duh, udah hampir setaun xD /belom. Saya udah tulis hampir setengahnya loh. Semoga gak lupa lanjutin xD /niatdong**

 **a/n3-anyway, chap-chap selanjutnya bakal lebih panjang. Atau nggak. /oi**

 **a/n4-krisar dan review di kotak di bawah hoho, jaa!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hari ini, gue bangun dari tidur cantik gue yang kayaknya gak ada pengaruhnya sama sekali sama muka gue. Mata gue masih sipit, jadi gue ngeliat kamar dengan efek _blur_. Begitu udah nggak pake efek lagi, gue mandi.

Gue niatnya pengen ngisi _bath tub_ , gue puter tuh keran. Tapi enggak ada air yang keluar.

"Loh kok...?" gumam gue.

Gue denger samar-samar suara air lancar dari kamar mandi kamar sebelah—kamar Natsu. Yaudah gue langsung telpon tu anak. "Woi! Natsu!" seru gue, ga peduli kalo gue nelpon dari kamar mandi.

" _Apaan sih_?" Natsu ngejawab agak lama. " _Gue lagi sarapan tau gak?_ "

"Masa?"

" _Iya_!"

"Bodo!" bales gue kesel.

" _Woi!_ "

"Lu lupa matiin keran kamar mandi yak?!" gue tanya. Kalo orangnya lagi makan, terus kamar mandinya kedengeran suara air, pasti airnya meluber dari _bath tub_ juga... dan itu alasan kenapa keran air gue kagak nyala-nyala. Secara, gue tetangganya. Pasti tetangga gue yang lain ga kena. Soalnya posisi kamar mandinya ga nyatu.

Teori macam apa itu? Gue cuma seneng nyalahin Natsu.

" _Eh? DAFUK IYA GUE LUPA!_ " tu anak jejeritan panik. " _Makasih ya Luce_!"

"MAKASIH NDASMU, IMPASNYA DI GUE!" gue teriak kesel, terus matiin tanpa kata-kata lagi. Akhirnya, gue bisa mandi dengan tenang...

Tapi gue lupa muter keran air panas. Lalu dengan berat hati gue berendam di air yang sedingin es. Lain kali, gue siapin panci dan kompor di dalem sini, biar gue pake air rebusan tanpa harus nunggu air panas dari keran!

Lalu saat gue meraih botol shampoo dan sabun, gue sadar dua-duanya abis...

Saat gue beranjak dari _bath tub_ , gue sadar handuknya di luar...

"Mulai dah kesialan gua..."

 **.**

"Lu, kenapa telat? Gak biasanya.." Levy nyamperin pas istirahat. Gue menghela napas. "Gue keabisan sabun, shampoo, lupa handuk, air sempet gak nyala gegara Natsu, terus gue lupa bawa uang lebih buat naik ojek. Alhasil gue jalan—liat nih kaki gue berotot!"

Levy merhatiin kaki gue yang jenjang, lalu dia pundung, "Lu, jangan songong ke gue yang emang kurus. Tau Lu, kaki lu jenjang tau gue."

"Ngga gitu Lev.." gue _sweatdropped_. Bolot Levy kambuh.

Pintu kelas gue kebuka, sesaat kemudian cewek-cewek jejeritan kayak liat kecoak terbang. Untung aja yang masuk bukan kecoak. Gue liat siapa yang masuk.. ah, sejenis belatung ternyata.

"KYAA, GRAY!"

"UWAA, GRAY KEREN BANGEET!"

"GRAY SENPAI NOTIS MEH!"

Kemudian yang bikin gue deg-degan adalah, saat Gray noleh ke arah gue...

Omaigat omaigat omaigat..

Gray noleh ke arah gue sambil senyum! Gue deg-degan!

"WOOOI LUCY BAYAR UTANG LU!"

"AMPUN BANG!" gue nangis-nangis lebay. "Ga usah bongkar aib di sini juga keles!"

"Tapi gue udah sering bayarin lu makan Bang Hades,"

"Makan _bakso_ -nya, woi."

"Iya iya."

"Ambigay.." gumam Levy.

Kalo lu tanya, gue dan Levy ada dalem satu gang. Bukan gangster bro, walaupun gue bakalan merasa keren make pakaian serba item robek-robek. Kok kesannya gembel kena ledakan LPG tiga kilo?

Yak, gang kita namanya "Gak Ada Nama", motto kita adalah "Single Anti Jomblo". _Fyi_ , jomblo dalam KBBI artinya wanita tua. Plis bang! Gue muda dan gue cantik dan gue pinter... Kurang apalagi coba?! Kurang diminati :')

"Yang laen mana? Gue kangen setelah ujian tengah semester, pada sibuk belajar.." kata gue, walaupun di bagian terakhir gue ngelirik Levy. Levy cuma senyum-senyum bingung. Bolotnya kambuh.

" _You don't say?_ " gumam Gray, mengerti sama lirikan gue. "Gue juga gak tau, Lu. Mereka ngilang aja kayak kutu."

"Kutu justru sebaliknya," gue membenarkan, mengingat 2 minggu yang lalu gue sempet kutuan. Pas banget saat Natsu pindah ke kamar sebelah gue.. Tu anak mencurigakan. Gak juga sih, soalnya kita gak langsung ngobrol deket. Gak mungkin kan kutunya lompat sejauh pala Natsu ke pala gue... kecuali kutunya atlit lompat jauh di negaranya.

Cewek-cewek di kelas gue kayaknya gak tau kapan harus diem, karena belatung-belatung mulai berdatangan ke kelas gue, mereka jejeritan lagi. Cowoknya doang sih. Jellal Fernandes, anak pemalu yang sebenernya malu-maluin masuk, menuju ke meja kita. Yup, satu anggota Single dateng. Lalu dari belakang, Sting Eucliffe dan Rogue Cheney dateng dengan cuek. Mirajane Strauss nyusul dengan anggun. Cana Alberona datang dengan ceria.

Yak, lengkap ya...

"Yo, minna.." Sting otomatis merangkul Gray. Gray langsung nge- _glare._

"Di sini tempatnya single cuk!" Gray menepis lengan Sting.

"Tapi anak kita bagaimana, Gray?" tawa Sting, membuat Rogue mendengus.

"Kalian titipin ke gue lho." Jawabnya.

"Barusan gue culik," balas Jellal.

"Mereka kehabisan cewek buat diburu," komentar Cana, minum Cola botol 2 Liter.

"Makanya, motto kita Single Anti Jomblo!" seru gue emosi. Mirajane tersenyum. "Udah Lu, gue perhatiin lu tuh yang paling menderita dengan gelar jomblo."

"Enggak! Biasa aja!"

"Di China ada hari perayaan khusus Jomblo.." tambah Levy. "Kita pasti bahagia di sana!"

Gue meringis. Orang-orang di sana pasti semuanya sendiri, baik jomblo fresh abis diputusin atau takdir dari lahir. Gue bisa bayangkan satu kerumunan penuh dengan muka Forever Alone...

Duh, gue tuh gak bisa diginiin.

 **.**

Tiga jam lagi pulang.

"Kunjungan antar sekolah kali ini dari SMA Crocus?" gue mengernyitkan alis. Well, gue tau sih, enaknya sekolah di sini—tiap abis ulangan pasti belajarnya enggak berat banget, dan biasanya suka ada kegiatan seru. Kunjungan sekolah, pertukaran pelajar, perpindahan pelajar. Kali ini kayaknya kunjungan antar sekolah.

Khusus kunjungan, diadain dua hari. Sekolah gue (SMA Magnolia) didatengin, terus besoknya sekolah gue yang ngedatengin.

"Hm. Itu SMA, baru 5 tahun tapi udah bersaing dengan sekolah lama." Levy ngejelasin dengan berbinar-binar.

"Gue tau!" Gue langsung semangat. Kenapa? Kak Zer sekolah di situ! Kita beda setahun. Dia bentar lagi wisuda. Sebenernya sih masih taun depan. UN aja belom, duh.

Tapi.. berkunjung ke sekolah Kak Zer.. UWAKYA! Gue ga sabar besok! Tapi senior biasanya enggak ikut kegiatan beginian...

"Lu? Lu?" Levy nepok gue. "Lima menit lagi mereka dateng lho."

"Uwaah, gue ga sabar, jujur Lev!"

"Gue tau lu jujur..." bolotnya kambuh lagi.

Gue ngeliat keluar jendela, kayaknya udah lima menit gue pantengin itu kaca. Semoga ga ada orang lewat yang ke geer an. Huh, jendela ada enggak geer sama gue. Entah itu ngenes atau enggak.

"Semuanya, berdiri! Tamu dari sekolah lain datang!" seru walikelas gue, Pak Capricorn yang kerjanya tidur mulu. Eh, ups.

Masuklah beberapa murid yang enggak gue kenal... Mode Herp.

"Gue Erza Scarlet." Kata cewek berambut merah panjang, seragamnya luar biasa rapi. Gue denger suara kursi kebalik, kayaknya dari Jellal. Ngapain juga dia jumpalitan. Mungkin cara dia ngerespons orang baru.

"Gue Lisanna Strauss!" sapa cewek berambut putih dan mengingatkan gue pada Mirajane..

"KYAA! ADIKKU YANG UNYU!"

"KYAA! KAKAKKU YANG INDAH!"

Lalu seisi kelas ngeliatin Mirajane dan Lisanna yang baru aja mengumumkan hubungan terlarang mereka.. eh, gak ada yang larang sih.

"Juvia Loxar." Senyum seorang gadis misterius, yang kalo ngeliat gue pasti melotot. Lah, baru kenal jugaan?! Gue salah apaan? :'v

"Gajeel Redfox." Gumam cowok berbadan tinggi gede, rambutnya panjang acak-acakan tapi untungnya diiket. Punya banyak pierching di muka dan tangan. Cara nulis pierching gimana sih _btw_?

"Laxus." Cowok yang satu ini justru lebih cuek. Udah ngucapin satu kata, langsung duduk sila pula sambil ngemut permen. "Dreyar." Lanjutnya. Buset dah, spasinya kepanjangan.

"Oi, berdiri," geram Gajeel.

"Nggak." Laxus kemudian berdiri. "Mau." Gue _sweatdropped_. Jadi intinya dia mau atau enggak?! Ujung-ujungnya berdiri juga. Bujug.

"Gue Natsu Dragneel! Yo!" kemudian, seorang cowok yang gue gak duga-duga, berdiri di depan dengan santainya. Dengan senyumnya yang gue idam-idamkan—nah kan. Kalo ada Natsu, pasti pikiran gue ke mana-mana. Mungkin udah sampe Singapur. Sekalian bawa oleh-oleh aja kali ya.

Cewek di kelas gue yang pada menel, langsung jejeritan liat Natsu dibanding Gajeel dan Laxus. Nambah satu belatung dah kalo dia sampe pindah di sini.

Kemudian, horror adalah saat mata gue dan Natsu bertemu.

"LUCY! AKU MENEMUKANMU!"

Yang gue tau selanjutnya adalah gue dipeluk Natsu sampe jatuh dari kursi. Sial! Sumber kesialan gue meluk gue! Pala gue ama dia makin deket, kutu yang bukan atlet pun bisa loncat! Lalu, cewek-cewek menel bakalan lebih sinis ke gue, dan Mirajane senyum-senyum mengerikan! Apa yang bakal terjadi?!

"Lepasin cuk!" gue hampir teriak.

"Gue kangen..."

"Dafuk, Natsu?! Malu-maluin! Pulang nanti ketemu jugaan!"

"Tapi Juvia juga meluk tuh cowok.." katanya. Gue ngintip, ngeliat cewek yang melotot ke gue tadi udah meluk Gray kayak Natsu meluk gue. Gue langsung _blushing_. G-Gue tuh bisa diginiin. Eh maksudnya gak bisa!

"Lu mau ngapain?" bisik gue curiga, setelah Natsu ngelepasin pelukan teletabis nya. Senyumnya mencurigakan.

"Gue... memutuskan untuk pindah ke sekolah ini!" jawabnya seenak jidat.

Hmm...

Sudah kuduga.

 **.**

 **a/n-Yo! Haha! Wah, update kelamaan ya? /plak. - malah publish cerita lain. Gomen!**

 **a/n2-Review kudasai! Komentar mengenai Meme komik yang masuk di chap di atas? XD hanya bagi anak Meme~ Jaa!**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Yo! Yama jadi pengen cepet apdet ni fic soalnya yg paling enak ditulis xD plotnya ringan dan mikirnya cepet.**

 **a/n-2: Balas review!**

Guest **: Iya, terima kacih! -** Synstropezia **: Haha! Langgeng sama Jellal ya! #belom. Soal kepindahan, akan dibahas di chapter depan! Mungkin xD -** Nara Tsutsukara **: Iyaa, tetep ikutin fic ini ya #nak -** Annataillie **: Yup! Anak MEME! Fic ini juga mengandung senyawa MEME! #gak -** Margery The Servant of Evil **: Arigatou xD haha, tapi tetep aja ngetik ini asik! -** Himawari Heartfilia **: Hee, kamu juga anak MEME dong kalo tau aku anak MEME ;) -** Rin Megumi **: Aah, sayang sekali. Hint Gruvia emang ada, tapi gak bakal terlalu nonjol kok xD fic ini fokus ke NaLu. Tetep ikutin yha ^^a -** RiChan Ar0 **: Makasih! Aku inget kamu dari review Meltdown. Kamu adalah alasanku update chappy ini, karna fic ini gabakal discontinued! Iyaa, terkadang fic bahasa gaul terlalu asal-asalan, maaf saja. Aku berusaha supaya tetep ada plot di cerita ini^^**

 **a/n-3: So, enjoy!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3:**

Pindah sekolah tuh bukanlah hal yang gampang lo rencanain seenak jidat apalagi saat lo sedang duduk di kelas 2 SMA. Ga gampang, sumpah. Ya iyalah. Belom adaptasinya, nilai lo jeblok, ga lulus, lo bakal di lemparin kubis busuk. Walaupun gue lupa kubis itu kayak gimana.

Natsu, tetangga 2 minggu gue, saat tur kemarin - oh, maap. Tur kesannya agak elit. Kemarin adalah jalan-jalan ke semua area sekolah bagi beberapa murid tertentu yang di pilih oleh tamu-tamu tertentu sebagai anak lama sekolah ini. Ngerti kaga? Kaga? Bodo.

Intinya, Natsu milih gue sebagai pembimbing turnya. Nyuruh gue ngejelasin tiap ruangan yang ada - gudang aja ampe ditanyain.

"Gudang buat apaan?" tu anak pea nanya.

"Buat koleksi anime gue,"

"Oiyak. Lu kan otak-otak,"

"OTAKU WOI BUKAN OTAK-OTAK, OTAK LU DIMANE?"

Jadilah gue ama dia berdebat ampe rombongan tu anak pulang. Gak lah. Intinya mah dia ditinggalin rombongannya. Sama aje yak.

Hari ini, gue lagi ga seneng, yang artinya marah. Kalo lo ngomong 'Lah, bukannya sedih?' gue ga peduli. Ya gue kan lagi marah. Jangan nanya kenapa. Biasa. Si Natsu gangguin idup gue lagi pagi-pagi. Muter lagu metal dugem pagi-pagi bikin gue jatuh dari tempat tidur. Asem.

Tapi saat Levy ngingetin kalo 5 menit lagi siswa terpilih (termasuk gue~) bakal berangkat ke sekolah Kak Zer. Barulah muka gue kayak orang yang baru dapet hidayah dari adab dan azab yang dia lakukan... eh.

 _Anyway_... eaak. Sok _english_. Padahal gue ngomong _anyway_ itu aniwai dan _english_ itu inglis. Ya, melestarikan budaya bro.

Hal yang gue tau selanjutnya adalah, gue ada di depan sekolah Kak Zer!

Ya iya kan gue tidur di angkot. Iya. Sekolah pelit gue nyewa angkot buat ke sekolah Kak Zer. Mendingan dari naek onta.

"Uwaaah," gue kagum. Pantesan udah saingan sama sekolah gue. Mantep.

Gue celingak-celinguk nyariin Kak Zer - bodo sangat dengan Kak Mavis pacarnya. Secara, gue tuh lebih gede, jadinya gue bisa bully Kak Mavis yang lebih kecil.

Gue lagi bicarain nomor sepatu.

"Lu, katanya tur kita dibimbing sama orang yang kita bimbing kemaren.." kata Levy, sambil rombongan kita jalan ke kelas tujuan.

"Gue sama Natsu lagi? Ogah," gue muter bola mata 360° kalo bisa.

"Ssht, udah nyampe!" sahut Jellal berseri-seri. Gue nyengir,

"Apaan tuh? Seneng banget ketemu Erza?"

Jellal langsung merah nutupin tattoo-nya. "Biasa kali! Orang temen masa kecil jugaan."

"Aah! Pasti pas tur kemaren kalian ngapa-ngapain!"

"Kagaa!"

Oiya, mengenai tattoo Jellal, gue agak heran kenapa dibiarin begitu aja ama sekolah, kayak si Gajeel itu - percing (bodo amat itu pierching ato pirceng) - padahal sekolah gue ga bolehin segala yang gak rapi. Makanya guru dikasih obeng, setrikaan dan lollipop. Obeng buat nyabut percing dan setrikaan buat ngapus tattoo. Lollipop buat gantiin rokok. Dibuatlah rokok bentuk lollipop buat ngecoh guru. (Emang ada?)

Nah, si Jellal pengecualian. Tattoo-nya dapet dari hadiah sosis. Alhasil bikin dia tambah ganteng. Yaudah dibolehin. Walaupun gak nyambung.

Akhirnya setelah pengenalan di depan kelas orang yang ngeliatin kita (you dont say), tibalah tur. Gue harus milih seseorang.

Gue berpikir buat milih yang pemales biar gue bisa ngebujuk dia. Gue pengen ngejelajahin ni sekolah sendirian. Ketemu Kak Zer adalah tujuan utama gue!

"Heartfilia, silahkan memilih," kata seorang walikelas kelewat sopan.

"Itu, yang lagi tidur di belakang."

Akhirnya tu guru bangunin dengan menyeret si tukang tidur.

'Kenapa gak dibangunin...' pikir semuanya.

Tu guru kemudian 'naro' si tukang bobok. "Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia memilihmu sebagai - "

Gue udah berhenti dengerin basa basi kadaluarsa tu guru dan mengih-mengih saat sadar dia ternyata adalah NATSU yang gue sangat hindari. Otomatis dia bangun, sangat spontan, lalu meluk gue secara teletabis.

Wanjir. Warga kelas gue sih dah biasa liat _scene_ (gue bacanya sekin) ini, soalnya seharian gue dipeluk mulu. G-gak! Gue gak blushing! Hih!

Tapi kelas di sini terbukti syok semi gagal jantung semi asma ngeliat gue dan Natsu. Shit, apakah gue akan dikira punya hubungan gelap sama ni orang?! Soalnya lampu apartemen gue ada yang udah mati! (Ya udah banget).

"Luuuuccyyyy!" Natsu ngerengek. Bujug! Apa cuma gue yang diginiin sama dia?!

"Apaan si?! Ayo keliling sekarang!" gue hampir teriak. Terus akhirnya jalan sambil dipeluk dari belakang. Anjir muka gue panas. Jujur sih rada nyaman juga setelah terbiasa dipeluk begitu...

GAK! GUE MAUNYA KAK ZER! TAPI GUE UDAH KENA BANYAK ZONE! KAN SAKHET!

Sama Natsu kayaknya Teletubbies Zone deh...

Gue ga peduli liat Jellal, Levy, Gray dan Mirajane yang senyam-senyum liatin gue. Kurang asem... mukanya pada _rape face_ pula! Lebih parah dari Cana! (Ha?)

Lalu gue baru sadar dari tadi gue masih dipelototin sama..kalo gak salah Juvia. Beneran, nanti gue mau ngajak dia ngobrol berdua aja. Biar romantis. Dia juga belom laku kan?

Gak! Gua gamaok ada breaking news (baca: Breking nyuws) dengan foto gua dan Juvia di judulin "Setelah Sekian Lama Menjomblo, Dua Gadis Ini Akhirnya Melenceng."

Pas kita udah ngelewatin semua kelas 11, gue dengan semangat naik ke lantai atas, ga nyadar kalo gue bikin pelukan Natsu lepas (punggung gue kok dingin ya?) dan bikin dia terheran-heran. Di atas adalah kelas 12! Kak Zer!

"Woi Lucy! Mo ngapaen ke atas! Nanti ketemu si Zeref!" Natsu ngejar gue dengan muka bingungnya yang imut. Eh? Fak. Tuh kan, pikiran gue ke mana-mana lagi.

Rasanya pipi gue panas lagi. Siapa si yang naro kompor di samping?

"Biarin. Emangnya kelasnya Kak Zer 12 apa?" gue tanya dengan modus. Supaya keliatan ga peduli, gue akhirnya mainin hape gue. Baca fanfic dah, lumanyun penasaran sama chapter terakhir.

"12-D," Natsu ngejawab cuek. Tanpa gue tau, dia ngintip layar hape gue dari balik pundak gue. Oh, _fyi_ , apa cuma gue yang suka baca fanfic Inglis tapi bodo amat kalo ada yang ga tau artinya?

Gue lagi jatuh hati (untung aja liver gue ga kenapa-napa) sama suatu fandom. Pairingnya lagi greget, karena gak puas sama anime manganya, fanfic jadi sasaran gue.. fanfic yang gue ikutin sekarang sih bukan Inglis. Ya bahasa gue sekarang. Tapi lumayan hot! Apalagi sekarang, lagi adegan hot-nya!

"Omaigat..." gue nelen ludah bacanya. Natsu juga nelen ludah.

"Hnggh.." gue ngeliatin Natsu. "N-Natsu.. gue mau.. ungh.."

"Gue j-juga pengen Luce.." Natsu bisik ke telinga gue. Suaranya serak. Anjir.

"Se-hot ini juga ya?" gue senyum, megang tangan Natsu.

"Yeah," balas tetangga gue itu. Dia mencengkram pelan tangan gue.

"Sekarang juga?"

"Iya!"

"Kalau begitu..." Natsu dan gue balik badan. "Ayo kita ke kantin beli siomay rasa hot."

 **.**

Setelah tergoda makan siomay hot gegara fanfic 'hot' yang isinya tentang matahari, meteor, api, air panas, gurun, heater, saos sambel dan makanan pedes lainnya, gue akhirnya mood buat jalan-jalan keliling sekolah bareng Natsu. Dia ngejelasin susah payah, karena gue nanyanya juga pea. Bales dendam yang kemarin.

Lalu kita capek, dan Natsu ketagihan buat lanjutin baca fanfic.

"Tapi gue lagi mau baca chapter terbaru fanfic Inglis yang gue ikutin," kata gue, buka situs FFN. Kita lagi istirahat di taman sekolah, dan duduk sebelahan di pinggiran air mancur.

"Gapapa. Gue gak sebego itu ngartiin Inglis," Natsu ngernyitin mata. Gue cuma senyum, walau gue bingung kenapa kayaknya gue makin melembut ke ni orang. Uuh. Hayati malu bang.

"Oke.." gue akhirnya ngeklik chapter terbaru dan mulai ngebaca.

But, shit! Yang ini.. rate semi-M...

Tapi Natsu udah serius baca gitu sambil sesekali narik napas; g-gue jadi awkward gitu nge-scroll down-nya. Dan belom lagi napasnya menerpa leher gue...

Lucy, jangan mikir aneh-aneh.

"Luce.." gumam cowok ganteng (Iya, gua akuin) di sebelah gue, " _suck each other's face_ itu kayak gimana?"

Lalu gue hampir nyebur ke kolam di belakang gue.

"K-K-KATANYA LU NGERTI? LU KAGA BEGO? INI KONSEKUENSI ELU!" gue jejeritan dengan muka merah.

Sejenak, gue ngeliat blur item, bayangan gitu, tapi kacangin ajalah, perasaan gua doang.

"Yaudah, kan emang gak tau. Kalo gitu praktekin aja," kata Natsu polos.

Sejenak ada dengusan entah darimana. Dengusan setan?! Emangnya setan bisa?

"Ga bisa gitu, kampret!" kayaknya muka gua udah kayak udang mentah. Lah, abu-abu dong?

"Gua penasaran.."

Gegara gak tahan, gua akhirnya semi berteriak, "Itu tuh artinya nyedot muka lawan bicara! Ngapain gua praktekin hah?!"

Hening.

Lalu seseorang ketawa terbahak-bahak di tanah. Gue kenal tawa itu...

K-KAK... KAK ZER?!

"KAK ZEEEER?!" gue jejeritan malu. Lalu gua ngeliat Natsu yang mukanya abstrak; jijik-jijik bingung gitu.

Kak Zer tambah ngakak.

DAN JANGAN BILANG NATSU NGEBAYANGIN KALIMAT HALUS DARI "CIUMAN" ITU JADI "NYEDOT"NYA TUKANG SEDOT WC?!

Hayati gak kuat lagi mas. Bunuh Hayati di rawa-rawa mas.

Dan dengan itu, gue gak sengaja kejungkel ke kolam di belakang gue.

Ah... indahnya hidup... ndasmu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Apa lo liat-liat?"

"..."

"-piiiip- lo bulat bulat?"

"..."

"Bapa lo jago silat?"

"..."

"..."

"Apaan sih?" ga nahan sama 'puisi' tu anak, gue bales jutek ke sepupu gue, Michelle yang lagi make up di toilet sekolah. Gue perhatiin dia make gincu merah asli hot sambil monyong-monyongin bibir. Dih, najis. Dasar ikan cucut.

"Apaan?! Lo duluan yg liatin gua, lo suka sama gua?" Katanya ke GR an. Gue menghela napas.

Gue dan sepupu gue ini, pas kecil akur banget. Tapi, setelah lama ga ketemu, entah kenapa Michelle sinis bat ke gue. Sialnya, kita malah ketemu di toilet. Udah seneng seneng gue beda kelas sama dia. Lagian... Gue salah apa? G-Gue tuh..

HALAH BODO AMAT HIDUP GUE EMANG NISTA DARI AWAL JADI GUE GA HERAN.

"Kalaupun gue lesbian, gue ga bakal milih elu..." Gue sweatdrop. Michelle mencibir sambil ngambil sisirnya dari kotak make up nya. Buset! Itu mah kotak make up tukang rias pengantin?!

"Lu.. kalo ke sini mau nyabe doang, mending ga usah sekolah." kata gue, sebelum keluar dari toilet dengan gusar.

Michelle, dari dalem toilet, tiba-tiba teriak. "LUCY HEARTFILIA!"

"APA!" gue bales dengan bloonnya tereak juga.

"LU CUMA JONES YANG CEMBURUAN, DIEM AJA!"

Dan mulai pada hari itu, hidup gue berubah.

Hestek dasar lemah dasar payah.

Gue balik ke kelas, papasan sama Rogue. "Rog..."

"Rok apaan? Rok mini?" tanyanya. Btw, gegara rambutnya kepanjangan dan nutupin telinga, dia jadi agak budek.

"Serah lu. Emang gue ga guna dalem hidup gue..." pasrah gue.

Rogue panik. "Oi! Jangan baper!" hiburnya. "Gue traktir somay nih ya!"

"Somay aja ditakdirkan sama saos kacang.."

"Ada saos sambel lho,"

"Dan sama saos kecap. Tuh.. somay aja di harem in..." kata gue lemes, terus duduk di tempat gue seharian menunggu bel istirahat habis.

"...Lucy kenapeh?" tanya Cana yang baru aja ngabisin sekaleng Seprit. Sting, Rogue, Jellal sama Levy yang ngumpul di pojokan ngeliatin gue, ngegeleng.

"Lagi baperan," jawab Rogue, ga mau ngaku kalo dia yang 'bersalah'.

"Lu apain dia," Sting yang udah lama jadi sahabat Rogue curiga.

Jellal dan Levy sipitin mata ke Rogue ampe merem. Tapi yang dicurigain cuma diem.

"Yaudahlah, dia emang baper," bela Jellal yang menurut gue bukan pembelaan.

Mirajane lalu datang dengan aura malaikatnya. "Soal Lucy, biar gue yang bujuk. Dia selalu dengerin gue, lho."

"...Good luck." Rogue jawab, yang bikin kecurigaan Sting meninggi.

Gue bisa ngerasain pundak gue ditepuk. "Lu... Lucy..." bisik seorang cewek kayak Sadako.

Gue menahan bulu ketek gue yang merinding. "Apaan sih Mira..."

"Gue denger dari Rogue," katanya lembut selembut kasih sayang Sumanto. Keinget tu anak, gue langsung Bapri. eh Baper.

"Kenapa dia? Pengen ledekin gue somay lagi?" gue ngegeram, bodo aja kalo itu bukan kenyataannya, Mira aja shock gegara Rogue-lah yang bikin gue baper.

Padahal sih gegara Michelle...

Entahlah, untuk sehari gue pengen nyalahin orang apapun teorinya karena selama ini gue mulu yang ketimpuk sial :')

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kak Zer, gue ga pernah ngomong lagi sama dia. Tepatnya, gue menghindar. Pas Kak Zer nganterin puding, gue lagi baca kamus. Pas Kak Zer papasan di koridor apartemen, gue lagi ngafalin kamus. Pas Kak Zer mau masuk ke kamarnya, di ruang tamu apartemennya ada Natsu sama gue lagi belajar Bahasa Inggris.

Itu sih kaga bisa menghindar, tepatnya.

"Lu," gue tersadar dari lamunan gue pas Sting manggil.

"Sting...?" gue bergumam dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ada apa? Ceritain aja sama gue," katanya dengan backsound "AAAAK!"-nya Rogue.

"Erm.." gue rada ga enak ya curhat dengan background Rogue lagi digebukin Mira, jadi gue minta tolong aja. "Selamatin Rogue."

'Permintaannya dalem banget..' Sting sweatdrop, tapi dia pun nurut sama gue. Akhirnya, dia kena gebuk juga sama Mira.

"Ckckck.." Jellal, Levy dan Cana cuma berdecak seenak jidat.

'Jidat aja dibilang enak... kok gue engga?' batin gue sambil ngejilet tangan gue. Hmm, pantesan. Asin.

"Lu tuh semacem siluman kucing ato gimana?" Jellal tiba-tiba di depan gue sambil sweatdrop. Levy cuma memandang gue sambil ngelirik tabel periodik di tangannya. Gue ngerti Lev, tapi masa orang baper di suruh belajar. Akhirnya gue ngegeleng.

"Gak Lu, ini buat lu kalo ingusan, gue ga butuh lagi," jawabnya enteng.

Busengded, pinter amat ni anak. Pinter bikin gue pelan-pelan benci sama tabel periodik dan nanti malem jangan heran kalo ada kecelakaan beruntun karena rencananya gue bakal buang semua buku bertema IPA dari jendela kamar gue ke jalan raya.

Tunggu! Kasus ini kayak hestek SaveHajiL*lung lagi nyebrang jalan!

Soal ingus... Cana nyodorin sekaleng Panta warna ijo ingus.

"Rasain nih, Lu! Rasa terbaru cuk! Langka, khusus deh!" katanya.

Gue dengan eneg ngambil tu kaleng, meneliti komposisinya.

"Itu soda rasa ikan teri campur ikan asin!" ujar Cana riang.

Bwekh. Rasanya aja tradisional gimana komposisinya, pake asem kali yak biar gak amis.

"Umm.. buat lu aja Na, gue lagi mules," kata gue, seiring dengan bel berbunyi gue lari ke toilet.

Pea, kenapa harus ke toilet?! Kan ketemu lagi sama tu Bown Cabe level 2 rasa Otak Udang.

"Michelle.. lu lagi.." gue menghela napas.

"Apa lo liat-liat?"

"Udah udah," gue sweatdrop. Kemudian gue nyadar kalo posisi kotak make up ga berubah sedikit pun sejak gue keluar sekitar 25 menit yang lalu. "... _UDAH_ AN MAKE UP NYA!"

"Yaelah baru bentar jugaan,"

"...Gue tau lu belum kelar sejak gue keluar..."

Dengan dramatis, Michelle ngejatuhin blush on dengan mulut kebuka. "...BLUSH ON GUA JATOH!"

"SALAH KAGET!" gue yang kaget.

"Kurang ajar Lu," Michelle nyalahin gue. 'Gue lagi...' pasrah gue. "Sebagai balasan, gua bakal ngegoda semua temen cowok lo."

"Ya mending kalo temen cowok gue mau digodain sama lu," tawa gue. Yang bener aja. Sting, Rogue dan Jellal itu bisa dibilang anak baek-baek.

Ayo buktikan.

Pas istirahat makan siang, gue tarik paksa Michelle ke kelas gue dengan ancaman bakal ngejatuhin kotak make up nya ke jalan raya dan bikin kecelakaan beruntun.

"Oke, liat tu anak rambut kuning? Sting. Goda dia. Kalo ga klepek-klepek, jangan ganggu gue lagi." bisik gue di telinganya. Michelle mendengus, ukh napasnya bau.

"Serahkan pada gue!"

'Kok kesannya kayak kerja sama,' batin gue jengkel.

Bown Cabe pun melangkah kayak uler keseleo di catwalk [Uler mah Snakewalk yak? (re: snek welk)], dan beberapa belatung di kelas gue mangap-mangap.

"Gilaaaa bohay woi!"

"Asoy! Cantik bat!"

"Itu Si Misel anak orang kaya!"

"Ssssht," Michelle... bukan, Misel meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir cucutnya. Dia pun duduk di sebelah Sting yang lagi makan somay.

Oiya, gue dan Sting gabung Fanpage FB "Somay Enak Anti Jomblo" yang kita bikin sendiri, gabung sendiri dan jadi admin sendiri tanpa ada yang Like.

"Sting~" Misel senyum gaje. "Suapin somaynya doong~"

"Hm?" Sting noleh. "Oooh iya, lu jangan duduk di situ, tadi saos kacangnya tumpah."

"..." - Misel

"..." - Sting

"..." - gue

Eeh bentar kok gue ikutan kicep.

"NNNOOOO GUA DIKIRA MENCRET NANTI!" Misel syok.

"SALAH SYOK!" gue syok.

"?!" Sting syok. Rogue mukul pala tu anak, "Lu ngapain ikutan syok?!" katanya syok yang bikin Jellal syok. Lah.

Dan sejak itu, Misel jarang gangguin gue. Sementara. Hiks.

Untuk merayakan ini, gue lempar somay dari jendela gue sambil ketawa maniak ke jalan raya. Untung aja ga sampe kecelakaan beruntun.

HestekSaveHajiLucy.

 **a/n-Uwaaaah udah sebulan! Gomeen! Banyak kerjaan! Ini.. sebuah chapter sebelum hiatus beberapa minggu. Key?;) /nak**

 **a/n2-Misel tercinta(?) nanti muncul lagi mungkin.**

 **a/n3-Krisar dan komentar di kotak repiew yo! Jaa!^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Entah kenapa, hari ini perasaan gue gak enak banget. Well, sebenernya walaupun gue ga punya firasat, gue tetep aja ketimpa sial.

Hari ini, paket internet gue abis, modem abis, pulsa abis, snack abis, susu abis, abis itu gue banting kulkas.

Yah, gegara hari ini gue libur, gue akhirnya memutuskan untuk belanja ke mall, walaupun pulsa tuh cuma singgah ke warung terdekat.

Sebagai anak kota fashionista yang gaul, gue make jaket item, jeans pendek item sama sendal jepit Sewallow. Jangan lupa cincin batu akik di jempol tangan.

Gue rencananya, biar ga keliatan Jones amat, mau ngajakin Natsu sekalian ke Baso Bang Hades. Jadi, gratis gitu kalo dia mau bantu nyuapin gua baso sambil selfie berdua. Pake tongsis. Gausah jaoh-jaoh, hape gue diiket di sapu lidi juga jadi.

Loh, kok kayak couple an? Loh, kok muka gua merah? LOH, KOK GUE NGEBAYANGIN DAN INGIN NGELAKUIN GITUAN SAMA NATSU?!

Sial. Gue pertama kali CP3 (Cinta Pada Pandangan Pertama.) ke Kak Zer, tapi gue rasanya lebih nyaman ama Natsu...

Hmm, kayaknya rasa persahabatan mulai muncul.

Akhirnya, gue sekarang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Natsu, mengetok dengan 'antusiasme'.

"Woooi, Natsuuuu," seru gue ogah-ogahan.

Ekspektasi gue adalah saat gagang pintu terputar, bakalan ada Kak Zer yang shirtless abis mandi.

Realitanya adalah Natsu sendiri yang shirtless, abis mandi dengan handuk dilehernya. Gue merhatiin setetes air dari poninya (ya, bener. poninya nutupin jidat!) mengalir ke dadanya yang se sispek roti sobek...

Alhasil, gue bengong ngeliatin.

"Lucy, gue tau gue ganteng dan lu suka ngeliatin gue, tapi jangan bilang kalo lu cuma mau ngeliatin gue." Natsu menyeringai.

Gue tepok aja tu orang pake dompet plastik gue. Btw, plastik di sini plastik kresek.

"KAGA! GUE.. GUE MAU LU TEMENIN GUE KE MALL!" seru gue dengan muka merah. Shit! Kenapa rasa persahabatan gue sama Natsu begini ya? Awkward, tapi...

BLAM.

Natsu ngebanting pintunya di depan gue.

"SIALAN, GA SOPAN!" gue tendang tu pintu.

"Ha? Mau jadi tukang bawa belanjaan lu? Ogah." Natsu nyeletuk, sebelum ngebanting pintunya dan ngunci dari dalem. Tu anak kemudian membuang kuncinya ke arah asal, dan bersiul.

"Uh..."

Tu anak berenti di tempat, dan melotot ke arah gue dengan muka ga elit.

"WHAT THE FU-" dia mangap. "LU NGAPAIN DI SINI?!"

Gue mengernyitkan alis, bukannya Natsu sendiri yang ngunciin gue di dalem dan ngelempar kuncinya?

Ngunciin gue di dalem?

Ngelempar kuncinya?

"BUODDOH!" gue sepak tu anak. "LIAT POSISI GUE DULU DONG BARU NGUNCI!"

Natsu meringis pelan dari lantai. "Bagus, gue kekurung sama nenek-nenek PMS.."

"APA LU KATA?!"

"Berisik, sekarang cari kunci yang gue lempar." titah si pinkie.

Emosi, gue mengepalkan tangan. Enak aja, seenak jidat, seenak udel, tu anak nyuruh gue nyari kunci di sekeliling apartemen ini. Gue harus mikir apa yang dapat dia lakuin buat gue supaya impas.

But wait... kalo harus nyari, ke mana kita pertama harus mencari?

"KAMAR KAK ZER!" jerit gue. Gue pun noleh ke Natsu yang lagi baring di sofa.

"Natsu!"

"Hn?" dia ngejawab males.

"Gue bakal nyari, tapi syaratnya lu temenin gue belanja."

Natsu noleh syok, sebelum bisa ngomong apa-apa, yang gue tau gue udah ninggalin dia dan gue yakin dia cuma bakal ngeliat tembok.

Gue sekarang di depan kamar Kak Zer. Seinget gue, Kak Zer suka nginep sama Kak Mavis kalo libur. Hari ini pun sama. Gue langsung tau kalo keberadaan Kak Zer gak ada pas tulisan di depan pintu kamarnya dibalik jadi "Gak Ada."

Rada you dont say lah, tapi itu logika gua, mana logika lo?

Masih ragu sih... jadinya gue ketok bentar.

Ga ada jawaban. Gue bersyukur. Kan serem kalo ada yang ngetok balik.

Gue akhirnya buka pelan-pelan tu pintu, dan gue mengharapkan sesuatu yang spektakuler dari ruangan pribadi Kak Zer. Iya, gue sadar gue lancang, t-tapi... lu pernah ngerasain kan?!

Jadilah di sini gue menutup mata karena saking silaunya isi kamar Kak Zer yang sejak kapan ada efek cahaya.

...Dan, wow.

Banyak. banget. fotonya. Natsu.

Well, ada foto Mavis juga bareng Kak Zer, tapi gue ga nyangka aja kenapa ada BANYAK NATSU?!

Jujur, pala gue tiba-tiba berputar.

Pertama, di dinding. Kebanyakan foto Natsu dan Kak Zer di figura in. Lagipula, di susun kayak timeskip gitu, dari bocah ingusan (ciri khas: make topi merah yang ada kincir anginnya) sampe remaja sekarang. Gue bisa lihat perubahan mereka, terlebih Natsu.

Overall, Kak Zer itu alami ganteng. Natsu itu, dari lucu ngegemesin, ke ganteng. Um, bisa dibilang, ganteng + ngegemesin.

EH?!

KENAPA NATSU MULU YANG JADI OBJEK PUJIAN GUA?!

Capek rasanya. Akhirnya gue ngeliat meja belajar Kak Zer yang kayaknya khusus Kak Zer sama Mavis, atau Mavis sendiri. Walau KADANG, kalo lo jeli, pasti ada pala Natsu kecil walaupun segede amoeba di tiap foto.

Oke, gue terlalu jeli - mari kita anggap itu sebagai Patrick Star.

Gue buka-buka laci, tapi isinya cuma peralatan alat tulis. Gak seru. Mungkin ada foto aib Natsu yang lucu. Gue bisa ancem Natsu macem-macem kalo kayak gitu. Hahha!

Kali ini, gue penasaran sama lemari Kak Zer. Bu-Bukannya gue pengen ngeliat baju Kak Zer, tapi... harta itu sering disembunyikan di laci lemari. Gue ga mau nyuri ya!

Oke, seenggaknya, pas gue mencoba nyuri hati para cowok, gagal :')

Mungkin ini dramatis, tapi pas gue buka pintu lemarinya, gue mangap kayak ikan. Tentu, ada foto Natsu. Tapi, kali ini, di tempelin di pintu lemari bareng cewek rambut pirang.

Gue ngucek mata. Itu gue.

KAK ZER NYIMPEN FOTO GUE!

Dari perspektif lain.. di situ, ada foto gue dan Natsu digunting rapi dan ditempel bersampingan, tulisannya "My OTP."

Gue kaga ngerti OTP itu apaan, mungkin semacam istilah baru KTP, tapi gue seneng-seneng eneg gitu pas tau foto gue di pajang di samping Natsu.

Anehnya, banyak lope-lope di sekeliling tu foto. Gue jadi curiga sendiri sih.

"Ada post-it," gumam gue, pas ngeliat kertas post-it yang ga bisa nempel lagi terus ditempel pake selotip di samping foto.

"Adikku sayang Natsu, tujuan kakak dalam hidup buat ngebahagiain kamu," gue baca dengan muka datar. "Kakak tahu soal si Lucy tetangga kita. Kakak akan bantu kamu, karena kamu suk-"

"UUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOH!"

Mata gue mau copot ngedenger suara Tarzan kota secara tiba-tiba, dan yang gue tau, Natsu narik tangan gue dan membanting pintu lemari dengan muka merah.

"LU NGAPAEN NYARI AMPE KE KAMAR ZEREF SIH?!" dia tereak dengan muka ga slow. Gatau kenapa mukanya merah, mungkin karena tadi dia abis lari-lari ke sini.

"Yhaa, cuma pengen aja." gue bersiul, membuat Natsu menghela napas.

"Denger, lu jangan deketin kamar Zeref. Apapun ruangannya di sini, jangan... Zeref."

Gue heran, apa yang bikin Natsu sekuatir itu sama kamar ini. Foto-fotonya? Ga. Gatau maksudnya.

"Ya.. gue udah terlanjur liat kan?"

Sesaat kemudian, Natsu goyang-goyangin kunci di tangan kirinya. "Udah, nih. Udah dapet. Kita tinggal pergi ke mall."

Gue cemberut, "Gausah, ga mood lagi."

Dengan itu, gue pergi keluar kamar Kak Zer tanpa ngeliat Natsu lagi. Gue yakin muka Natsu bingung, dan bentar lagi bilang gue nenek-nenek PMS. Fine, tapi yaudah sih.

Gue denger pintu kamar Kak Zer ditutup pas gue udah baring di sofa.

"Luce," kata Natsu lembut.

Gue rada bergidik entah kenapa, tapi gue kacangin. Siapa suruh ngalangin gue liat-liat kamar Kak Zer. Huh.

"Luuucyyyy," mulai ngerengek.

"Oi,"

"Lucy,"

"Luuuuuuce."

"Kamu, Luce. Iya, kamu."

"Diem, elah!" kata gue pelan. Aaah, rasanya enak banget kalo tidur di sofa Natsu. Anget.. terus empuk. Da gue mah apa atuh yak sofanya, banyak tambelan lakban dan jahitan abal gue (gue pernah nyoba pake mesin jahit tapi kaga bisa). Malah gue akhirnya tempelin stiker helo kiti ke bagian yang udah bolong banget. Kalo isinya keluar, gue masukin kapas wajah.

Waktu itu, pas mau nelpon iklan baris jasa servis sofa, yang dateng malah badut sulap malem-malem. Jadi, gue trauma.

Akhirnya gue berdiri dan liat Natsu. "Coba Nats, jelasin."

Natsu mengusap mukanya, "gue tuh... urgh."

"Apa coba? apa?"

"Kayaknya kita berenti di sini deh."

"Tapi kenapa? Gue gamau berakhir kayak gini aja."

"Lucy, Lucy, dengerin gue dulu."

"Jangan egois deh!"

"Kamu..." Natsu menggigit bibirnya. Tunggu, pipi gue mulai merah lagi.

"Me...ah.." gumamnya.

"Apaan si?"

"Me..r..ah.."

Shit! Dia merhatiin pipi gue?!

"Pipi gue?! Itu.. bukan apa apa, suer!" sanggah gue.

"Itu.." Natsu nunjuk sesuatu di sofa dan lantai, yang bikin pipi gue tambah merah kalo bisa.

Ceceran darah dari sofa lanjut ke lantai dimana gue berdiri sekarang. Oh, my, fuck. Ga ga ga ga.

GAK MUNGKIN.

"AAAAAAAAK JANGAN LIAT DAN BELIIN GUE SOPTEK, BEDON!"

 **.**

Setelah 10 menit lebih, gue balik dengan muka merah ke ruang tamu dan langsung duduk meluk lutut di lantai.

Natsu duduk di sofa yang pasti udah langsung gue bersihin pas dia pergi membeli you-dont-say.

"Ma-makasih." gumam gue. "Maaf banget... udah ngerepotin sama bikin lo malu..."

Wajah Natsu bisa lebih merah dari itu, gue ga tau apa yang terjadi pas dia beliin gue itu, tapi ...

Ah, iya.

"Sini," bisik gue. Natsu tanpa basa basi, mendekat. Gue menutup mata, dan mendekatkan wajah gue ke dia tanpa ngeliat ekspresi tu cowok dulu.

Cup.

Itu dia, reward yang gue berikan, di pipi - sebelum gue berubah pikiran dan menikmati pemikiran PMS gue.

Bener, kayaknya, beberapa hari ini gue PMS, dan itulah sebabnya kenapa gue kepikiran Natsu ini, Natsu itu.

Gue pengen ngilangin pemikiran itu, tapi.. enggak ada salahnya gue nikmatin bentar, bentar, BENTAR banget pemikiran itu.

Contohnya nyium pipi Natsu. Uhuk.

Yah, sebelum Natsu ngomong apa-apa, gue ngacir ke pintu sebelum tereak dengan muka merah. "K-KE MALLNYA KAPAN-KAPAN AJA!"

Dan saat sore harinya gue memutuskan buat mandi, gue baru nyadar kalo sabun udah abis. Gue mau makan, kulkas kosong - sampe malem gue ga bisa mesen makanan delivery gegara pulsa abis. Pake internet, modem abis.

Ah, gue mah gitu orangnya.

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **A/n-Yak! Maap qaqa-qaqa seqalian #alaylu, diriku banyak kerjaan di real life and, umm, mungkin balas review di chapter depan? :D**

 **a/n2-Yang setuju chapter depan NATSU POV MANA SUARANYA**

 **a/n3-review, kritik dan saran? :D karena mereka sangat membahagiakan para author ;)**

 **a/n4-See you next chapter!:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yowww yoww, bales review! Trance Outbreak:** Yang penting, kak zer nya ga tau kan kalo Lucy ngintip:3 Hahaha! Darah..darah! udah kayak orang kesurupan /apaan. **Indah:** Iyaa updatenya agak lama, maaf yaa. Sibuk di real life :'D lupa bilang sengaja di OOC. Bahasa gaul ga seru kalo harus IC:'D (?) **Fic of Delusion:** PMS memang hebat :v wkwk, menaklukkan segalanya? /gak. **Ryuzaki Namikaze:** Yak! Ini dia chapternya! xD **yudi arata:** PMS memang fenomena alam.. /bukan. **synstropezia:** Yap. Aku bocor ga sampe nyecer begitu aja udah malu banget. Untung Lucy cuma depan Natsu ya :'D (?) **NazuDragneel:** hehe, seneng bacanya! xD silahkan nikmati chapter enam~ /apah **Shiori Amaya:** hehehe, mbak misel emang macem2 aja. tenang, mungkin dia bakal muncul nyabe lagi wkwkw ;;; **Black Hage-chan:** Merah memang ambigu /gakjuga. Hehe, ini nyoba update di sela2 sibuk kok 8"D (?) **Ima:** Sekarang 8"D **Mikayuki:** Uwaah! Terima kasih! xD review yg menyentuh:" /apah. chapter 464 the best! Ga. 465 nge feels bangeet! Aaa! Akhirnya Zeref ngaku HUEE! #oi #spoilerlu Dan, makasih buat temenmu yg rekomen! xD #nak

 **YUHUU TERIMA KASIH TELAH MEREVIEW. Rewardnya adalah chapter Natsu POV yang LEBIH PANJANG! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6**

Ya, jadi, hari Minggu sudah lewat dan hari ini hari Senin. Sebenernya hari ini disebut "Hari Males Siswa Sedunia" yang menurut gue, harusnya libur dan dirayakan. Itu di kalender hape gue btw.

Masih fresh di ingatan gue, gimana Lucy buang buang darah seenak jidat di apartemen gue hari Sabtu kemaren. Alhasil, gue ama dia kaga belanja belanja. Bukan kencan, hiih. SIAPA YANG NGOMONG?!

Lagian, semenjak itu, hari Minggu nya dia ngehindar dari gue mulu, capek dah gue. Nih ya, gue keluar dari apartemen buat beli makan, bersamaan sama Lucy, dia langsung tutup pintu. Gue balik dari beli makan, dia mau keluar, tutup pintu lagi. Keliatan banget dah mukanya laper. Akhirnya, gue ketok pintunya.

"Luuuce." seru gue.

Agak lama dia ga ngejawab yah, bikin gue mikir dua kali buat ngasih 1 porsi pecel udang gue dari 2 porsi yang gue beli.

"Apaan, Nats."

"Gue tau lu laper."

"Kaga!"

Kruyuuuk.

"Kaga salah lagi," komentar gue.

Tiba-tiba pintu apartemennya kebuka, menampilkan Luce yang mukanya merah - kalo boleh jujur sih, uhuk, unyu.

Gue baru aja mau senyum lebar yak, tapi tangan kiri gua yang nyodorin pecel malah disambar, ga pake basa basi, dan tanpa terima kasih, langsung nutup pintu.

Alhasil gue bengong depan pintu apartemennya sambil dengerin bunyi nyam nyam se nyam nyam nya dari nyam nyam (apaan tuh). Itu perumpaan nyam nyam dari orang yang udah ga makan seharian.

Saat nyam nyam dari balik pintu hening, Lucy angkat suara.

"Makasih. Gue tau lu nunggu di depan buat dengerin makasih gue."

"G-Gak juga!" Gue bantah. Lagian, kenapa kita bisa sama-sama tahu keberadaan masing-masing di balik pintu?

Haha! Jodoh kali!

"...Sama-sama deh," kata gue akhirnya. "Btw gue rencana mau pindah ke sekolah lu besok. Bye!"

Blam! Pintu apartemen gue langsung gue banting biar seru. Eh.

Iya seru. Soalnya Lucy paling ga mau gue pindah ke sekolahnya entah kenapa. Entah apa hubungannya sama banting pintu sih.

"NATSU! JELASIN KE GUE!" Dia tiba-tiba gedor-gedor pintu apartemen gue. Huh, untung gue kunci.

"Pindah ya pindah, ga ada yang perlu dijelasin."

"Boong!" seru Lucy. "Lu.. modus ke seseorang di sekolah gue ya?!"

Hening.

Oke, uhum. Itu alasannya, tapi gak mau gue akuin. Dan gue sangat tahu kalau Lucy itu GAK peka, sekalipun dia buka lemari Zeref tentang dukungannya terhadap NaLu atau apalah itu, intinya tu cewe ga peka.

... agak susah sih jadinya kalo mo jujur. Njirlah.

"Siapa juga?!"

"...Oh," bisik Lucy.

Hening lagi. Karena suara jangkrik mainstream, gue denger suara lalat ijo.

"Gue.. bakal ke sekolah lu."

Lalat ijo nya nabrak pintu.

"APA?!" sekarang gue kaget. "NGAPAIN?!"

"ITU DIA PERTANYAAN GUE, NATS!"

"TAPI KAN ITU BEDA!"

"APANYA! SAMA-SAMA MAU PINDAH!"

"GUE DOANG!"

"GUE JUGA!"

"ITU NAMANYA TUKERAN SEKOLAH!" seru Lucy emosi.

"OH IYA YA!" kok gue emosi sendiri.

"Yaudah deh," Lucy memutuskan. "Lu boleh pindah."

Saat itu juga, rasanya gue melayang!

"Tapi dengan satu syarat."

Setelah melayang gue dijatuhin!

"Lu udah kayak jin toples..." gumam gue gusar.

"Botol woi," Lucy sweatdrop, tapi gue abaikan.

"Btw, syaratnya apa?" karena ga enak bicara dihalangin sama pintu, gue akhirnya buka pintu. Lucy agak kaget - mata karamelnya melebar, kayak nyedot gue semakin gue pandang...

"A-apa?" pipinya merah lagi. Shiit. Berhenti bikin gue mikir lu unyu!

"Ga. Lanjutin..." gumam gue, dalem ati mikir 'lanjutin apaan?'

Mata Lucy berubah dari bingung jadi jahil. Gue tahu. Ada kilatan-kilatan berbahaya kayak matanya Zeref tiap hari!

"Aah! Lu boleh pindah setelah gue puas ngunjungin sekolah lu tiap pulang sekolah! Artinya, kunjungan gue harus setara dengan keberadaan lu di sekolah gue nanti!"

Blah blah blah. Ngomong apaan lu kaga ngerti gue.

"Oke." Bedon, malah ngomong oke. Apa salahnya gue gamau keliatan bedon depan dia? Tapi itu juga keputusan bedon.

Kenapa?

Gatau, firasat gue doang sih... ampun mba.

Besoknya, gue sekolah dengan semangat. Gatau dah. Gue jadi lebih merhatiin guru dengan seksama (itu sudut pandang Erza) padahal melamun. Gue jadi lari lebih cepet dari biasanya pas pelajaran olahraga. (Yahaha, walaupun gue emang paling jago di pelajaran itu!) Gue jadi peka sama orang rambut pirang. Gue jadi banyak baca fic English semi-M. Oke itu ga penting.

Tapi semua temen-temen gue komentar pas kita makan siang.

"Semangat amat lu," semua ngomong di saat bersamaan.

"Hayoo mikirin siapa sih," Lisanna nyikut siku gue sambil nyengir. Pipi gue merah. Dikit woi! Ga laki tau gak!

...Dih kayak Elfman dah.

"Ooh, mikirin Lisanna kah?!" seru Juvia.

Sekali lagi, pemirsa, gue itu PEKA. Ga sama kayak tetangga gue (uhukLucyuhuk). Dan gue sadar kalo Lisanna kayak... suka gitu deh sama gue. Ga mau ke GR an gue mah. Jadi gue suka pura-pura ga peka kalo dia ngasih kode.

Contohnya waktu itu. Dia ngasih simbol Delta ke gue. Kata Erza, itu 'kode' cinta segitiga. Setelah itu, gue bilang ke Lisanna, "Oh, itu Delta yang di Fisika? Mau gue ajarin? Ayo dah." Mampus dah gue pas baru tahu kalo Lisanna lebih jago fisika dari gue. (Iya, soalnya dia lari sambil nangis sambil teriak teriak "NATSU BEDOOON!")

"Kayaknya maksud dia bukan gitu..." kata Erza sweatdrop pas gue ceritain ulang.

Abaikan flesbek, kembali ke tanktop. Eh laptop.

"Ngapain gue mikirin dia," gue menghela napas.

Lisanna juga ngangguk-ngangguk. "Iya! Ngapain juga!"

"Ngapain juga ya?" Erza dan Juvia ikut mikir. Jangan bilang Laxus sama Gajeel yang dari tadi diem ikut mikir.

"Kaga jelas emang," gerutu Gajeel akhirnya. "Oi, Natsu. Gue tebak ini ada hubungannya sama cewe rambut kuning yang lu peluk pas dia nunjuk lu jadi guide."

Ah... panah arjuna nusuk hati gue.

"KAGA LAH!" gue membantah sambil nahan senyum lebar kayak orang stroke jadinya. Laxus sweatdrop.

"Dia..." mulai dah spasi panjangnya. "...mau kencan sama lu?"

"Kagaa," kali ini muka gue cemberut. Ndasmu kencan. Dia mah mikirinnya tentang nasib jonesnya mulu.

*Ting Ting Bukan Permen! Ting Ting Bukan Biskuit!*

"Belnya udah bunyi." kata Erza. "Gue harus segera ke kelas. Bye."

"Bel macem apaan itu?" Gue sewot. Udah seminggu bel sekolah rusak, malah make soundtrack.

Asalkan Lucy ga denger, image sekolah gue tetep bagus!

Dan.. TIBALAH SORE!

Gue nunggu depan gerbang sekolah tepat pukul setengah empat. Sekolah masih rada rame sih. Biasanya ada yang nongkrong dulu, termasuk Zeref.

Hidung gue tiba-tiba nyium aroma lavender dan kembang tujuh rupa (lu kira menyan) dari jauh. Ga salah lagi.

"Luuuce!" Gue senyum seneng. Ah, kangennya pada Luce!

Lucy tersenyum ke gue sambil melambaikan tangan. "Natsu - eh?!"

Bodo amat. Gue udah meluk dia lagi sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Kenapa? Ini bisa jadi hobi gue, huh?

Tubuh cewe emang lebih kecil, lebih terkesan rapuh, tapi tubuh Lucy... enak di dekap. Lah.

Gue suka dilihatin orang-orang yang lewat pas gue meluk Lucy. Tapi, beberapa saat gue ngerasain tangan Lucy meluk gue balik, dia ngedorong gue pelan.

"Ayo... keliling-keliling dulu." gumamnya malu-malu.

Gue cuma senyum. "Ke mana dulu?"

"12-D!" matanya berbinar.

Ah... iya. Lucy kan... sukanya sama Zeref.

Yah, apa daya gue mah cuma cogan yang tetanggaan sama dia dan cuma memandang dari jauh.

.

Berulang.. berulang... gue seneng hampir tiap hari Lucy ke sekolah gue, cuma buat mampir ke 12-D. Paling sering itu sih. Kadang-kadang kalo bosen karena ga ada Zeref atau pas ada, malah lagi mesraan sama Mavis, itu kesempatan gue buat berduaan sama Luce... Ahay. Uhum. Itu yang gue suka!

Yang gue ga suka adalah pas guru-guru sekolah gue mulai nanyain soal Lucy! Apa-apaan itu? Inget umur lu, pada bau tanah jugaan!

Satu, Ichiya sensei! Waktu itu, gue dan Lucy mau keluar dari gedung sekolah, udahan gitu kelilingnya, dan mau pulang. Tiba-tiba parfum aroma curut kecium.

"Jir, apaan nih?"

"Badan gue bau ya?!" Lucy panik.

"Gak mungkin!" kata gue spontan.

Ichiya sensei lalu menghadang gue dan Lucy. Bayangin ada gumpalan jerami lewat pas kita sama-sama diem tatap-tatapan.

"Uh..." gue mulai ngomong.

"Kamuuuu!" Ichiya nunjuk Lucy sambil muter-muter balet. "Sensei tau wangi indah ini darimu, siapa namamu?!"

"Lu-Lucy,"

"INDAH BANGET!" Ichiya monyongin bibir buat nyium tangan Lucy, tapi gue tendang.

"SEENAKNYA LU!" teriak gue.

...Dan gue ga pernah kepikiran kalo botol plastik parfum curutnya yang dia pegang melayang ke udara dan ngeguyur kita berdua.

Dua, Bob Sensei! Pas itu kita lagi makan di kantin. Istirahat gitu deh. Dan seperti biasa Lucy mesen somay hot. Hehe, akhirnya gue tau makanan kesukaannya.

"Suka somay banget?" komentar gue.

"Mmhm. Gue sama Sting, tepatnya!"

Garpu plastik yang gue pegang patah.

"O-oh.. gitu ya."

"NONWAA~!"

Kali ini garpu plastik Luce yang patah.

"Heh?! Bob-sensei?!" seru gue kaget. Bob sensei itu guru yang disuspek Maho bagi mayoritas cowo. Syukurnya, ini guru Kesenian. Kan gawat kalo guru IPA. Serem.

"Hei Natsu," Bob sensei wink ke gue. BOOM! Pala gue pusing. "Oh, siapa nama pacarmu ini?"

"Bukan pacar!" Lucy nolak mentah-mentah. Gue tersenyum miris pake backsong Titanic.

"Sensei sangat butuh model sekarang," ujar Bob Sensei. "Ini untuk materi kelas 10, menggambar sketsa dari model. Sensei ingin pacarmu jadi model besok."

"Bukan pacar..." gumam gue dengan mulut pahit.

"Model?!" Lucy senyum lebar. Gue tau.. gue tau. Dia terobsesi sama pekerjaan Mirajane, kakak Lisanna dulu yang jadi model cover koran. Ngenes, tapi tetep aja namanya model.

"Saya ma-"

LUCY, SERIUSAN NIH?! HARUS GUE LINDUNGIN!

"BOB SENSEI! Saya dengar Lisanna Strauss dari kelas 11-A bersedia! Kakaknya mantan model! Jadi dia berbakat juga!" potong gue, dalem ati berdoa 'Semoga dia kaga bunuh gue.'

"Ohoo! Begitu! Nanti saya hubungi dia!" Bersenandung kecil, akhirnya tu peri gigi(?) pergi sambil nari-nari.

Gue sama Lucy pulang bersampingan. Gue tahu Lucy ngambek gegara gue 'selamatin', tapi dia gak tahu sih jadi model Bob Sensei gimana! Menurut pengalaman temen sih... mengerikan.

"Oi Luce. Jangan ngambek dong," bujuk gue sambil megang tangannya. Dia berenti jalan, dan lirik gue. Dia berbisik..

"Lisanna itu..."

"Hm?" telinga gue berubah lebih sensitif.

"Lebih cantik dari gue ya?"

"Hah?!" Gue ga sadar eratin pegangan gue di tangannya. "Kok gitu sih lu?!"

"Abis..." Lucy ngeliat gue dengan ekspresi kesal. Boleh gak gue tafsirkan ke cemburu? Ha. Ngarep gue. "Lu malah calonin dia ke Bob sensei, bukan gue. Model itu cantik. Pasti dia lebih cantik."

Gue mengernyitkan alis mendengarnya. "Heee. Cemburu."

Mukanya, sekali lagi, merah. Duh. "NGGAK! Gue kan cuma.."

"Ssssh," gue tutup mulutnya sama telapak tangannya sendiri yang gue gerakin sama tangan gue. "Cewe cantik ga usah banyak ngomong." Gue menyeringai pas dia kaget. "Lu gatau Bob sensei. Gue nyelamatin lu tadi."

"Eh..?" Lucy pun mindahin tangannya dari mulut, tapi kali ini gue cengkeram sambil natap matanya.

"Lucy... ingat. Lu cewe tercantik yang pernah gue lihat, oke?"

Bodo. Bodo amat. Untung lagi ga ada banyak orang. Kalaupun ada, mereka ga bakal denger atau peduli. Gue cuma peduli dengan cewe di depan gue yang lagi senyum malu. SHIIIT.

Dan gue hampir aja ngelamunin dia kalo bunyi mesin truk di belakang kita (kita notabene lagi berdiri di trotoar) ga nyadarin gue dari dunia.

SPLASHHH.

"..."

Gue dan Lucy saling pandang, sangat nyadar kalo seragam kita udah basah butek bau gegara cipratan becekan. Truk sialan. Tapi, kita akhirnya ketawa bareng.

Saat gue dan dia udah buka pintu apartemen masing-masing, gue kira dia langsung masuk. Tapi, dia bilang ke gue.

"Besok... giliran lu yang ngunjungin gue, ya?! Awas kalo ga dateng." Katanya, terus banting pintu.

Gue sempet senyum sendiri. Heh. Tipikal Lucy. Dan, firasat gue enak ga enak ya buat besok...

Enak-enakin aje dah.

.

 **To be continued!**

 **SPOILER for next chapter: Misel tersayang nyabe again! xD Krisar akan sangat diapresiasi! See u next chap!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Seperti biasa, hari Selasa tetap hari sekolah... ga ada yang bilang libur sih.

Gue, Lucy Heartfilia, tiba-tiba jadi super kangen sama tetangga gue. Ngga tau kenapa. Jadi... tanpa pikir pendek(?) gue telpon deh. Dan ini baru jam 5 pagi.

Bodo amat kalo jam 6 gue harus udah siap-siap sekolah. Jadi, disinilah gue, hape otw nelpon Natsu.

Telpon akhirnya kejawab, dan tu anak ngomong, suara serak. " _Luce_...?"

Gue neguk ludah - shit dafuk dahel, gue gatau mau ngomong apaan! Dan kenapa ngedenger suaranya bikin gue malu?

"A-ah...aa...ah...gg-g-gue...anngg...eeng .."

" _...Lucy lu ngapain? Kok kedengeran kayak -_ "

Gue mikir sejenak. "GAGITU!"

"..."

"..."

" _Terus apaan?_ "

"G-gue... uhn..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

5 menit pun berlalu.

" _Zzzzz_..."

ANJRE TERNYATA DARI TADI NATSU DIEM GEGARA KETIDURAN.

"BANGUN, ONYOOOON!"

Gedebuk, prang, dan suara teriak.

"Dahsyat..." gue sweatdrop.

" _SIAL LU LUCE! GUE AMPE JATOH DARI - tunggu, tadi kan gue mimpiin lu!"_

Mata batin gue tersentuh, "Beneran? Gue ngapain?"

" _Digigit hiu!_ "

"ASEM,"

" _Hahaha, canda, mending digigit gue apa hiu?_ "

"GALUCU,"

" _Ahahahahahahah_!"

Gue gatau kenapa blushing, njriiiiiit. NG-NGAPAIN GUE DIGIGIT SAMA LU?! Dih, pagi-pagi nelpon gajelas... (gue yang nelpon duluan ya)

" _Udahan ya, mau tidur,_ " katanya dari seberang.

Gue cemberut, "Iiih.. lu kan belum gue mau ngomong apa."

" _Yaudah, ngomong aja sih._ " Natsu bingung.

Gue juga bingung sebenernya. Dari dalem hati gue, gue kangen sama dia... pengen denger suara dia, tiba-tiba aja. Gue kena sindrom apaan ya?

" _Lucy oi. Diem mulu_."

"Gue kangen." tanpa sadar mulut gue ngucapin itu.

Muka gue spontan merah, baru sadar kalo udah ngucapin KATA HATI GUE ANJIR GIMANA KALO AKHIRNYA NATSU GA MAU NGELIAT GUE LAGI DAN MIKIR KALO GUE TUH SEJENIS CABE KAYAK MISEL IKAN CUCUT YANG TIAP HARI BAWA KOTAK RIAS PENGANTIN.

" _U-uh... ya... gue juga_ ,"

ANJRIT DIA BILANG "GUE JUGA" TUH MAKSUDNYA DIA JUGA KANGEN SAMA GUE?! GA LUCU NATS AHAHAHA GUE GABAKAL PERCAYA PASTI ITU IMAJINASI GU-

" _Lushyyyy_!"

ANJRE ITU BUKAN IMAJINASI!

"Serius?" gue bisik akhirnya. Sebelum dia jawab lagi, gue akhirnya teriak. "OKEEE AHAHAHA POKOKNYA ABIS SEKOLAH LU YANG NGUNJUNGIN GUE SEKARANG KAN?! OKE SIP, GUE TUNGGU AHAHAHAHA."

Dan gue ketawa maniak kayak Spongebob pagi-pagi.

Bodo ah, gue abaikan teriakan Natsu dari sebelah, bilang kalo telinganya tuh sensitif kalo denger suara gede-gede dan gue bener-bener lupa fakta itu tadi sebelum mempertimbangkan oktaf teriakan gue (lebay), dan gue pun nge-End call.

Gue malah tidur lagi.

.

"Telat ya tadi pagi? Kenapa?" Jellal nanya pas udah istirahat. Gue menghela napas, ga mungkin kan gue bilang kalo gue nelpon Natsu dan tidur lagi sampe jam 06.59. Sekolah masuk jam 7. Mayan maddog gua. Terus ternyata Natsu ga telat. Kan nyebelin..

"Gue tau Lu. Pasti tetangga lu kan?" Levy nyenggol-nyenggol gue. Gue bergidik - Levy emang paling tajem. Ampe nusuk.

"Ahahaha, ngga!" gue mencoba mengabaikan aura pink + love + cupid dari Mira (gejala dia haus makcomblang. Ini anak agak gawat hobinya; katanya pas kecil dia nonton acara TV "Termehek-Mehek" sama "Katakan Putus" melulu. Jadinya gini.)

"Masa sih," Cana menyeringai sambil neguk soda diet, "Belakangan ini, gue liat lu ke sekolah tetangga lu mulu."

"Eh?!" gue syok. Lah, kan gue cuma ngasih tau soal itu ke Sting?! Kebetulan juga gue papasan sama dia ke jalur sekolah Natsu..

Gue senyum nenek gayung ke Sting yang lagi ngunyah somay. Tu anak keselek.

"Sting, yu en ai, talk talk," gue wink-wink. Sting ngangguk-ngangguk dugem.

Kemudian, gue merasakan suatu aura. Ga, kerasa penampakannya.

Ahha. Si Curut.. loh loh. Ngapain tu anak monyong-monyongin bibir depan Rogue? Gua depak pake high heels 5 cm baru rasa lu.

Rogue yang ngerasa risih, cuma ngeliatin Misel dengan diem, matanya nge glare sampe Misel senyum-senyum takut. Terus dia malah lari ke gue.

KE GUA.

"NGAPAIN SI LU CURUT,"

"QAQA LUCWYYIEEEE," dia meluk-meluk gue sambil lirik Rogue. "Rogue natep aku kasar gitu iiih~ jahat banget tau nggak?"

"Yaudah kalo gagal mah gagal aja lu," semprot gue. Semprot? Iya, air ajaib dari mulut gue muncrat-muncrat ke dia juga bodo amat!

Ya masalahnya gue dipeluk, posisi ketek tu anak di rambut gua!

"LEPASIN CURUT,"

"QAQAK LUCY JAHAT JUGAAA,"

"QAQAK QOQOK QAQAK QOQOK! KIRA AYAM!" gue emosi.

Pas cewe cewe pada teriak, gue langsung tau kalo Gray baru dateng.

"Hey," sapa Gray nggak yakin pas liat posisi gue sama Misel. "Lucy...gapapa lu?"

"Ga gapapa oi," gue gerutu. Gue lirik Misel yang lagi-lagi senyum sambil ngedip-ngedipin mata ke Gray.

"Gu-rey," katanya, dan gue hampir sujud syukur karena keteknya ninggalin pala gue. Walau gue ga yakin aroma juga ilang. Harus keramas kembang 7 rupa gua.

Misel ngedeketin Gray, dan bisik di telinganya, sesuatu yang bikin Gray kaget.

Dan yang gue tau selanjutnya adalah Gray yang melototin gue. "Lu...cy? Beneran? Kok lu ga ngasih tau gue sih?"

"A..apa?" gue nelen ludah. Tu curut ngomong apaan ke Gray? Gue pun ngelirik curut. Ga kok, tetep nyebelin mukanya.

"Lu sama Michelle...sepupuan?"

Satu kelas pun hening.

"Iya...?" gue ngernyitin alis. "E..emangnya gue ga pernah ngasih tau lu pada ya...?"

"Kaga," Jellal, Cana, Levy, Gray, Mira, Sting sama Rogue jawab barengan dengan muka datar.

"Dan lagian, marga lu beda," kata Rogue yang daritadi kicep. "Michelle Lobster."

"Lobster?" gue kaget.

"Udang!" Gray sama Sting lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kepiting!" Cana sama Levy juga ikutan tawa.

"OTONG!" akhirnya Gray Sting Cana Levy ngakak berjama'ah, nyebutin satu menu makanan seafood di seberang Bakso Segitiga Bang Hades.

"Ahaha... gue rasa itu agak berlebihan," Mira mencoba menenangkan walaupun dia juga ketawa, pas dia minta bantuan gue, gue juga sibuk ketawa.

"Misel curuuut! Kalo mau nyamar, jangan Lobster juga kali!" kata gue, tawa gue reda.

"Nyamar?" Mira nanya.

"Mira... lu tau kan kalo gue mulai tinggal sendiri setelah... orang tua gue meninggal?" gue tetep tersenyum pas nyebutin bagian terakhir. Mira masang muka empati. Gue lalu nge glare Misel. "Dan si curut ini ngikutin gue ke Magnolia."

"KAGA NGIKUTIN!" Misel emosi. Beberapa fans Misel di kelas gue mangap. Heh, mereka belum tau sih Misel bisa emosian.

"Emak gue nyuruh gue buat ngikutin lu!"

"Intinya ngikutin!" seru gue. "Btw, salam ke Bibi ya. Tanteku tersayang yang selalu kirim uang ke diriku tiap bulan~"

"Matre!" Mata Misel lalu berkaca-kaca. "Gue benci sama lu, Lucy!" terus dia pergi keluar kelas bersamaan dengan bunyi bel.

Gue dan Geng 'Tanpa Nama' mulai agak panik. Iya, Misel sering nangis pura-pura... oke, dia jago akting. Tapi tadi jelas-jelas gue liat, dia beneran nangis. Keliatan, trast mi it werks.

Gue... salah apa?

 **.**

Akhirnya pulang sekolah. Gue celingak-celinguk nyari Sting, ah! Tu anak lagi beresin tas.

"Sting..!" dia lalu nengok. "Talk talk di deket gerbang keluar yak," seru gue dengan aura item. Sting neguk ludah, terus ngasih satu jempol.

Gue turunin tangga, pas sama Gray di belakang gue. "Eh, Gray!" gue senyum.

"Yoi," Gray balas senyum. Mengingatkan gue pada Kak Zer. Lahahaha, aneh ya. Mereka ga mirip. Oke, rambutnya. Dikit.

"Betewe tadi Misel bisik apa ke lu?" gue nanya. "Gue agak khawatir sama dia."

Gray agak kaget sih, tapi ujung-ujungnya senyum. "Lu ga sebenci itu sama dia?"

"Cuma... risih." gue mengakui.

Kita pun jalan, sampe ke koridor lantai satu, dan Gray belum juga ngasih tau. Gue ga maksa Gray, soalnya mulutnya buka-tutup mulu; kayak ragu. "Dia bilang.. "Gue sepupunya Lucy... karena lu gabisa sama Lucy, sama gue aja. Kan sedarah sama Lucy.""

"Eh..?" gue berenti di tengah jalan. Gray cuma senyum lebar ke gue.

"Jangan mikir aneh-aneh yak!" kata dia, terus lari. Agak terlalu cepat larinya. Kayak menghindari gue.

Gue bingung sendiri, mencoba mencerna bisikan Michelle.

"Dia berani ngasih tau lu ya." Misel muncul dari belakang. Gue kaget, "Hah?"

"Kalo udah kayak gitu, ga ada yang perlu ditutupin, Lucy." Misel narik gue sampe badan gue ketabrak ke tembok. Anjir, sakit. Terus dia bisik ke gue. "Biarkan gue kasih tau apa yang gue benci dari lu."

"...Hah...?"

"Pertama, Gray suka sama lu."

Mata gue melebar. "Boong - !"

"Ga. Serius. Dan lagi, gue suka sama Gray. Tapi Gray suka sama lu, dan gue denger lu suka sama tetangga lu. Gue tau. Cana, Levy sama Mira selalu godain lu tentang dia."

Loh. Loh. Kok begini. Gue kaget abis-abisan, perasaan hidup gue emang sial, tapi kenapa genre nya jadi gini? GUE KIRA GENRENYA ROMANCE DAN HUMOR, KENAPA JADI HURT/COMFORT DAN ANGST?!

Oke, Lucy, jangan pikirin fanfiction sekarang.

But wait. "Ka..KATA SIAPA GUE SUKA SAMA DIA?!"

Misel ngacangin gue. Shit. "Demi itu, gue bocorin rahasia kalo gue sepupu lu."

Gue senyum pahit, sih. "Ga rahasia amat dah."

"Kedua, gue benci kenapa emak gue lebih peduli sama lu. Dibanding gue. Dia ngirimin duit mulu ke lu, dia bandingin gue sama lu, dia bicarain lu mulu." Misel ngelepasin pita ponytail samping gue, ngebuat rambut gue yang kelewat kepanjangan dari pinggang tergerai.

"Eh, oi - ?!"

"GUE GASUKA ITU!" terus, dia mutusin pita gue menjadi dua.

Damn, itu pita favorit gue.

"Sekarang gue ngerti kenapa lu benci gue," kata gue setelah diam. Gue rada nyadar kalo ada murid-murid lain yang ngeliatin. "Tapi gue ga pernah benci lu." Terus gue peluk aja tu anak.

"Maafin gue ya Misel."

Misel terdiam, tapi sesaat kemudian dia nangis, dan hebatnya - dia juga meluk gue. "G-gu...gue juga benci itu." dia ngomong sambil terisak. "Lu selalu maapin gue dari kecil, bahkan lu yang minta maap."

Gue cuma muter bola mata sambil senyum. "Soal emak lu... mending lu jujur aja biar emak lu tau perasaan lu. Emak lu orang baik, Misel... pasti dia juga sayang sama lu. Plis lah."

Misel kemudian meluk gue dengan keras. "HIKS! KAK LUCY! GUE SAYANG SAMA LU! HUEEEEEE!"

"OI, MALU-MALUIN!" gue emosi lagi.

"Lucy?" Dua suara cowo bikin gue dorong Misel. Misel balik badan, akhirnya kita bisa lihat Natsu dan Sting yang melotot kaget.

Gue gatau kenapa tapi KENAPA GUE SENENG BANGET ADA NATSU?!

"Ngapain lu pelukan sama dia?" Natsu masukin tangannya ke saku celana seragamnya. Gue baru sadar, BANGET, kalo dia... uhum, agak kece kalo make seragamnya. Weleh, jas item dan kemeja putih gituloh. Dan itu yang bikin dia keliatan beda sendiri. Seragam jas sekolah gue kan abu-abu.

"Ara... Lu pasti tetangga Lucy," Misel senyum-senyum sambil ngedeketin Natsu. Perasaan gue langsung campur aduk. Natsu sih keliatan bingung-bingung aja.

"Tau gak." Misel terus ngeletakin tangannya di dada bidang Natsu. Gue gigit bibir... kok gue ngerasa risih banget?! Biasanya tu curut ngegodain orang, gue ga serisih ini?!

"Gue tau kenapa Lucy suka sama lu... Lu emang ganteng," Misel ngedipin sebelah mata.

Mata Natsu melebar.

"SIAPA YANG SUKA?!"

"...Ngomong apa sih," Natsu langsung pasang muka jutek sambil ngedorong Misel. Misel syok terus nubruk Sting.

"Aw!" Oiya, gue hampir lupa keberadaan Sting.

"Lucy, katanya lu mau bicara?" Sting langsung bangun ninggalin Misel dan megang tangan kiri gue.

Bersamaan dengan Natsu yang megang tangan kanan gue.

"Sori, bro. Gue duluan," kata Natsu.

"Huh?!" Sting mulai emosi. "Duluan apanya?"

"Lucy ngetag sama gue sejak kemarin," kata si Dragneel sambil nyengir. Gue blushing. HALAHHH, LUCY! Blushing mulu! Kenapa sih?!

"Anu... gue sama.." Gue bingung. Milih siapa ya? Pengennya Sting biar cepet. Tapi topik pembicaraannya ada di sini. Natsu.

"Sting, gajadi deh. Lagian semuanya udah terlanjur tau, kan?" kata gue akhirnya. Sting cuma senyum sambil lirik-lirik Natsu.

"Ooh... gitu..."

"Apaan sih?!"

"Sebenernya... gue cuma keceplos - Whoah!" tiba-tiba Misel narik Sting entah kemana.

"Gud luck Kak Lucy!" Misel lambai-lambai. Pas mereka ngelewatin gue sama Natsu, gue sumpah kalo Misel sempet gumam tentang dia bisa ngambil Gray kalo gue pacaran sama Natsu.

Tolong... muka gue merah.

Jadi gue gamau tau lagi tapi nyembunyiin muka merah gue dengan meluk Natsu. Y-ya... udah. Membenamkan muka kita ke dada cowo SANGATLAH NORMAL!

"Ayo pulang. Gue ga mood.." kata-kata gue ga terlalu jelas karna mulut gue seakan kesumpel kemeja Natsu. Tapi kayaknya Natsu _ngerti_. Soalnya dia tiba-tiba ngegotong gue ala bridal style.

"Eh?!"

"Udaah. Diem ah," Natsu bicara agak jutek, tapi gue tahu dia lagi nyembunyiin pipinya yang merah. Loh, kok merah?

Gue megang kedua pipinya dengan kedua tangan gue, "Natsu, lu ga sakit kan? Pipi lu merah."

Mau ga mau, Natsu pun menghadapkan mukanya ke gue.

Dan gue terlalu _sadar_ kalo muka gue dan sia akhirnya cuma berjarak beberapa inchi. Tepatnya, bibir kita...

Gue banting pala ke bahu tu anak. SIAL, MUKA GUE MERAH. DARITADI. SERIUS.

"Ja...jalan!"

Mungkin Natsu kaget karena gue bersedia pulang sambil digendong, atau karena muka kita yang dekat. Tapi, yaudah.

Karena kalo besok ditanya gue pulang naik apa, gue harus mikir dua kali sebelum jawab "Naik Natsu."

Laif's gud.

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **a/n: Yo guizeh! #alaylu. Yama baru nyadar kalo Natsu udah grepe Lucy 3 kali: Arc Future!Lucy, eps Invicible Lucy, dan omake Mira yg ngajarin Natsu Lucy transform. Yg terakhir sih..Natsu ngegrepe diri sendiri yg transform jd Lucy... #OI #KokJadiGrepe?!**

 **a/n2: Jika anda bosan nunggu apdet fic ini, bacalah fic terbaru saia! LANDLADY IN LOVE! Mengenai Nyonya Apartemen Lucy yang suka sama Natsu! Atau, MAFIA RENDEZVOUS! Mengenai Lucy kepala Gangster yang diincar klub sekolahnya! #UDAHNAK**

 **a/n3: NEXT CHAPTER! Rainbow Sakura Festival?! Kak Zer bertengkar sama Mavis?! Jeng Jeng! Coming soon! XD See you~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Mavis! Tunggu, Mavis!"

"Sudah cukup Zeref!"

"Mavis - "

"Lepaskan aku Zeref!"

"Iyak.. sebenernya aku enggak megangin kamu - "

"Udah! Kamu banyak ngomong banget sih!"

"Iyak.. sebenernya yang ngomel melulu dari kemarin itu kamu - "

"Diem ah!" Tap tap tap tap. Suara tapak kaki Mavis yang kecil menjauhi koridor.

Gue matung depan kamar sambil ngeliatin Kak Zer yang buang angin. Eh maksudnya menghela napas. Lah, menghela napas itu buang angin kan?

"Kak.. Kak Zer?" gue berbisik dramatis. Udah siap-siapin muka simpatik kayak anjing laut melas biar Kak Zer jatuh ke pelukan gue.

"Lucy?" Kak Zer melirik ke arah gue dengan wajah sedih. Awww, tetep ganteng kok.

Heh, itu pacar orang! Diem lu, Lucy!

Kak Zer kemudian ngedeketin gue sambil masukin tangannya ke saku jeans. Gue doki-doki. Kak Zer jalan nunduk, dan pas di depan gue, gue ngedongak.

Mungkin.. mungkin yang seperti di satu shoujo manga yang gue pernah baca, Kak Zer bakal nyenderin palanya ke bahu gue?!

Be..Bedanya, tangan gue diraih dan digenggam sekarang! Gue...

merasakan...

sesuatu diantara tangan kita.

"Nih, uang jajan seminggu. Jangan bilang ke Natsu kalo aku dan Mavis bertengkar."

Terus, Kak Zer pergi gitu aja.

Gue teriak ke angin, "JADI DIA MASUKIN TANGAN KE SAKU GEGARA NGAMBIL DUIT SUAP?!"

Dih, angin aja ga ngerespon gue. Songong lu, Ngin.

"Paan si ribut-ribut?" Natsu tiba-tiba nongol buka pintu apartemennya. Gue noleh, sambil kibas-kibas duit.

"Ehehhe, enggak." Gue nyengir. Gue dapet ide, gegara hari ini hari libur Festival Sakura Pelangi, gue otomatis libur. Masa sih.

Dan biasanya, libur begini banyak pasangan yang liat Pohon Sakura itu. Semenjak gue di Magnolia, gue seumur-umur belum pernah ke situ. Yah.. nungguin supaya ke sana bareng orang yang enak diajakin. Jadinya berkesan gitu deh.

Ga tau kenapa, gue baru nemuin orang itu tahun ini, yaitu Natsu.

Ya..YAUDAH! KALO GUE MAU BELANJA KAN DIA YANG BAWAIN BELANJAAN GUE YAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lagian bentar lagi Musim Dingin dan Semester baru... ah, dan bentar lagi gue kelas 3 SMA. Waw.

Gue udah niat ngajakin Natsu nih. Suwer. Tapi tiba-tiba gue malu. Banget. KENAPA?! Alhasil gue mangap terus mingkem terus mangap kayak ikan sapu-sapu.

Apa gegara gue cuma make tanktop pink sama celana jeans pendek?! Kaga! Emang udah style gue!

Rambut gue yang udeh sepinggang lebih belom dipotong?! Kaga! Pas kelas 1 SMA gue sebahu! Bosen oi!

Kenapa gue jadi mikirin penampilan gue? Dan disitu Natsu cuma make jaket merah sama jeans item. Nyantai aja dia.

"Lucy, ke Pohon Sakura bareng yok."

DUARRRRR.

xxx

DUARRRRR.

Kalian tahu? Itu dari tadi backsound hati gue yang meledak ga berenti berenti sejak jalan di samping Natsu dari apartemen kita.

Pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang ngajakin gue ke Pohon Sakura... :")

"Lucy.. lu lemes amat si.." Natsu komentar. Gue cuma mandangin dia dengan agak malu.

"Ga lemes.. gue ngerasa lemah.."

"Perbedaan yang sama."

"Apaan itu maksudnya?"

"Betewe, sambil jalan ke taman Pohon Sakura, roleplaying yuk."

"Roleplaying siapa?" Minat gue naik.

"Hmm.. Gue Narto dan lu Hinatha!"

"A-ah.. b-baiklah, Narto-kun.." gue blushing sambil nutupin mulut gue.

Natsu mengernyitkan alis. "Hinatha, kau sakit ya?" dia pun megang jidat gue.

"E-enggak, Narto-kun. A-aku kedinginan,"

"Hn." Natsu lalu berjalan mendahului gue.

"WOE, Narto kaga cuek begitu!" gue kejer tu anak.

Natsu menoleh dengan ekspresi dingin. "Apa yang kau katakan, Sakra? Aku Saske."

"SEJAK KAPAN GUE JADI SAKRA?!"

"Poof!" Natsu kemudian lari ke belakang gue sambil ketawa-tawa. "Kau kena, Inoe! Tadi adalah kagebunshinku, dattebane!"

"TADI GUE SAKRA, KOK INOE?! Tunggu, dattebane itu kan emaknya Narto?!"

"Kalian ini," dua tangan nepuk pundak gue. Natsu udah make cadar. "Selalu ribut-ribut saja."

"Elu siapa pula?"

"Kakash sensei."

"KOK TIBA-TIBA?!"

"Ada musuh." Natsu pun ngegendong gue secara bridal style. Gue blushing beneran kali ini, gegara kemaren. Af kourse. Pas gue pulang kemaren, dari sekolah sampe depan pintu apartemen digendong Natsu dengan gaya ini. Siapa yang bakal lupa?!

"N-Natsu?!" gue teriak. "Hush! Banyak orang ngeliatin!"

"Siap, Namy?! Gomu Gomu no - "

"BEDA FANDOM!"

Natsu kemudian berlari, menghindari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Gue jejeritan tiap dia lompat-lompat. "Ada hollow! Kita harus menghentikannya, Rukya!"

"FANDOMNYA KONSISTEN DONG!"

Kemudian, gue dan Natsu hampir nubruk seseorang yang gue kenal. Gray...?

ITU GRAAAAAAY PADAHAL GUE MASIH AWKWARD GEGARA DIA SUKA SAMA GUE!

"Lu..Lucy?" tanya Gray dengan muka ga suka pas liat posisi gue sama Natsu. Gue lirik muka Natsu yang gue nyadar... cuma beberapa centi dari muka gue untuk kedua kalinya. Anjrit. Déja vu banget.

Anehnya, kayak ada sengatan listrik di antara mata Natsu sama Gray. Apa Natsu lagi mendalami roleplay jadi Kakash sensei?

Akhirnya Natsu angkat bicara.

"Siapa itu Lucy? Menyingkir dariku, Drako Malfoi."

"..."

MASIH AJA ROLEPLAYING DIA?! FANDOMNYA BEDA LAGI PULA!

"Hoo," Gray mengernyitkan alis. Pasti dia mikir Natsu kayak orang gila yang lagi nyulik gue! "Berani sekali kau, Potther?"

GRAY IKUTAN ROLEPLAYING?!

"...Wingardion leviosa!" gue teriakin salah satu mantra Hermyone dengan jengkel.

"Terima kasih, Marijuana! Dia lengah! Ayo kita pergi!" seru Natsu akhirnya. Gray syok pas Natsu nubrukin bahunya sama dia. Gue sendiri salah syok,

"Kenapa nama gue Marijuana?! Lu kira gue ganja?!"

"Tenanglah, Salmonella."

"SEKARANG GUE BAKTERI?!"

"Wush!" Natsu, sambil nyengir, lompat ke atas bangku trotoar yang kosong dengan dramatis, lalu duduk bersila di situ. "Untuk malam ini, kita istirahat dulu sebelum melanjutkan misi menangkap Kyuubi."

"Jadi kita Akatsukii?" gue menghela napas, sadar gak sadar kalo gue duduk di paha Natsu. "Lagian, apa itu wush?"

"Backsound," jawab Natsu dengan suara ngebass. "Ah maaf. Maksudku itu adalah kode pergerakan."

"Apanya?!"

"Pokoknya, target kita sudah semakin dekat. Kyuubi pelangi ada di sebelah sana."

"..."

Gue celingak-celinguk nyari mesin minuman. Rada jauh dari bangku ini sih. Udah Natsu lewatin pas lari sih. Tapi rasa haus gue udah maximal banget.

"Ne, Tetsuu-kun, bagaimana kalau aku membelikanmu minuman sekarang?" gue nunjuk mesin minuman dengan gaya Momoy Satsuky.

Natsu, yang seharusnya jadi Kuuroko Tetsuuya, langsung bermuka datar dan berbicara formal. "Aku paham, Momoy-san. Terima kasih."

Gue senyum, kemudian jogging ke mesin minuman.

Dan di antara jogging gue, muka gue tiba-tiba panas. Di fandom itu, Momoy menyukai Kuuroko kan?! Dan Kuuroko hanya terlalu polos untuk menyukai Momoy juga.

Bentar.. kan bukan berarti gue suka sama Natsu juga. Dan bukan berarti Natsu terlalu polos soal suka-sukaan.

Cih. Kenapa gue kepikiran begituan.

Kemudian gue tiba di mesin minuman. Pas tangan gue mau masukin uang kertas (dari Kak Zer hohoho) ke mesinnya, ada tangan laen yang mau masukin juga. Gue noleh.

"G..Gray?!" gue syok kembali. Perasaan ni anak udah kita tinggalin tadi. Kenapa cepet banget sampe sini?

"Ah, Lucy," Gray senyum. "Lu duluan."

"Mm..Mmn!" gue ngangguk. "Makasih."

Setelah gue ngambil dua buah botol jus jeruk, Gray heran. "Lu suka banget jus jeruk sampe ngambil dua...?"

"Oh! Ini buat - "

"Natsu," potong Gray sambil senyum pahit. Gue ngernyitin alis.

"Gray..."

"Oi, Lucy.. Michelle ngomong sesuatu ke lu, nggak?"

"Michelle?" gue miringin kepala. "Gue belum ketemu sama dia lagi. Emang ngomongin apaan?"

Gray ngebungkuk bentar buat ngambil sebotol teh dari mesin, terus menghela napas sambil senyum ke gue. "Baguslah. Emang belum waktunya."

"Eh?" gue miringin pala lagi.

"Btw, hari ini lu cantik," Gray mengelus-elus pala gue. Muka gue merah. Tuh kan. Awkward. Gue ga pernah diginiin Gray sebelumnya. Kalaupun pernah, pasti pikiran gue ga kemana-mana. Gegara Misel ngasi tau rahasia Gray... cih.

Kalo Misel ngeliat, mungkin gue ditabok.

"G-Gray... Natsu nungguin. Gue harus balik." Gue nunduk kemudian buru-buru ke bangku tempat Natsu nungguin.

Dan gue bisa merasakan Gray memandang gue dari kejauhan sambil bisik...

"Beruntung banget dia..."

xxx

"Natsu~! Lu suka jus jeruk, ka...n?"

Dateng-dateng, adegan depan gue bukan yang gue harapkan.

Cewek berambut putih pendek, lagi nutup mata dengan muka yang deketnya ekstrim ke muka Natsu...

Apa... mereka ciuman?

Shit. Shit. Shit. Pasti itu pacarnya, bukan?!

Terus... terus kenapa Natsu ngajakin gue seakan-akan kencan ke Pohon Sakura sementara dia punya pacar?!

Gue.. cuma pelarian? Apa dia mau selingkuh?

"U-uh.."

"Oi, Lisanna, jangan di sini..."

Gue ngedip biar fokus, dan gue sih gak tau ekspresi Natsu-nya gimana. Semenjak tuh anak ngebelakangin gue.

Alhasil, ngeliat langit yang mulai sore, gue sadar kalo Pohon Sakura bakalan rame. Gue ngedip lagi, dan sesuatu yang basah ngalir di pipi.

Sebelum lari pergi ke pohon, gue cuma bisa bisikin "maaf menganggu" sambil ngeletakin jus jeruk punya Natsu di deket kakinya.

Natsu nyadar enggak ya? Semoga enggak dah.

xxx

Untungnya, Pohon Sakura belum terlalu ramai dan gue duduk sendirian di bawahnya.

Kelopak-kelopaknya terlihat warna-warni, walaupun samar, karena langit belum segelap malam. Gue gak tau udah berapa lama gue di sini karena sekarang udah sore.

Yang ada di pikiran gue, bukannya itu adeknya Mirajane? Dia satu sekolah sama Natsu kah? Apakah dia beneran... pacar Natsu?

Parahnya lagi, gue nangisin sesuatu yang bahkan gue ga ngerti kenapa gue tangisin.

Jus jeruk gua gak tersentuh sama sekali. Bodo amat. Seharusnya gua kasih ke pacarnya Natsu aja sebagai bonus ya. Ha.

UDAH AH, LUCY! APUS AIR MATA LU, NJIR.

Gue angkat pala gue yang dari tadi gue benamkan diantara lipatan tangan gue, dan ... oh my gowd. Di sebelah gue selama ini Kak Zer.

Pandangannya menerawang, kayaknya mikirin Kak Mavis.

"Kak Zer...?" gue coba panggil. Kak Zer noleh, agak kaget.

"Ah, Lucy ya," dia senyum kecil, kemudian panik. "Kamu nangis?" tanya dia.

Gue jujurnya sih gak mau Kak Zer merhatiin kondisi gue, sedangkan Kak Zer lagi ada konflik sama Kak Mavis.

"Kelilipan kak." gue pasang fake smile. Ashooo! Sok sinetron banget sih gue! Bentar lagi ibu tiri gue dateng jangan-jangan? Atau apakah gue anak yang ketuker? Atau mungkin gue Tukang Haji Naek Bubur? Mampus deh imajinasi gue.

"Oh.. gitu ya. Hati-hati dong.." oh, peran Kak Zer di sini cowo polos baik hati yang gampang percaya dan dimanipulasi.

"Jadi, Kak Zer sama Kak Mavis udah baikan?" gue tanya sambil ngeliat ke sekeliling taman. Ada cewek rambut biru pendek sama cowok ber pirceng. Hm. Familiar. Pas gue mau nyipitin mata buat liatin lebih jelas, Kak Zer jawab.

"Nggak... belum. Padahal aku salah apa ya?" tanya Kak Zer. Gue noleh simpatik. Asik. Keliatan banyak gaya gak sih?

"Kak Zer cerita aja ke aku..." gue bilang.

"Hmm..." Kak Zer ngangguk-ngangguk. "Yaudah deh."

Tuh kan, anak polos yang rajin dan berbakti.

Gue liat lagi nyariin couple (kaple) familiar tadi, eh ilang. Malahan cowoknya yang rambut biru sama cewek rambut merah panjang. Loh, kayak kenal?

"Kemarin, Mavis sama aku ciuman."

"BHUUUUUHHH!" Gue semprot ludah. Minat hidup gua ilang!

"Terus pas aku ungkit-ungkit kalo Mavis pernah pingsan pas pertama kali ciuman sama aku, dia mulai marah."

"Eh? Kak Mavis sensitif ya?" gue tanya ragu-ragu. Abisnya! Ujug-ujug bahas kissu! Maddog bener!

Kissu juga ngingetin gue ke... Natsu.

Ashoo. Mata gue burem lagi.

Gue ngeliat sekeliling lagi, tapi kaple kali ini cewe rambut putih poni diiket sama cowok pirang make headpun.

Eh..? itu kan..?

"Nggak nggak. Mavis kak sensitif kok. Aku sering godain dia, dia gak marah."

Pikiran gue teralih. "Kak Mavis PMS ya?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Bisa juga. Apa aku harus beli softek?"

"Nanti kamu dibunuh, Kak..." gue hela napas. "Kasih bunga dari bagian Pohon Sakura aja kak. Minta maaf."

Ujug-ujug Kak Zer lompat dengan semangat dan lari. "Makasih ya deeek! Utang budi deh ya!"

Firasat gue ga enak pas denger utang budi, tapi biarin.

Ga nyadar, langit udah gelap!

Gue dongak ke atas, dan kelopak-kelopak pelangi semakin terlihat kali ini. Lampu-lampu taman kerlap kerlip mulai nyala, walaupun redup supaya Pohonnya ga kalah terang.

"Wa..waw.." gue sempet tahan napas.

Ini sih, gue tetep aja ngeliatin pohonnya sendirian. Takdir gue emang ya.

xxx

Gue buka mata, pandangan rada burem karena bokeh-bokeh lampu. Kelopak sakura masih berguguran. Tapi ada tangan yang ngelingkarin badan gue. Dan itu hangat. Sama syal kotak-kotak.

"Na...Natsu...?"

Natsu gerak-gerak bentar, matanya yang ketutup terus kebuka, ngeliatin gue. Matanya langsung fresh.

"Lucy!" dia cenderung teriak. Gue jengit sedikit.. dan gue siap ceramahin dia. Tetapi dia duluan. "Lu kenapa balik-balik malah naro jusnya deket kaki gue?! Terus malah pergi gitu aja! Gue kan kudu ngurus Lisanna dulu, masa gue tinggalin?! Gue nunggu sampe kakaknya dateng, tau!"

"Makanya jangan selingkuh!" seru gue emosi. "Punya pacar malah pergi ke Pohon Sakura bareng gue. Ini kan kayak kencan!"

Muka Natsu berubah jadi bingung. "Lisanna bukan pacar gue."

Gue cuma mendelik.

"Suwer!" Natsu buru-buru menegaskan. "Tadi dia ketemu gue kebetulan gitu. Yaudeh dia duduk di samping gue. Terus katanya dia nungguin kakaknya. Tapi lupa bawa jaket... akhirnya dia rada pusing. Pas gue cek jidatnya pake tangan gue, dia demam mau pingsan. Nah NICE TIMING lu malah ninggalin gue! Bantuin kita kek!" dia ngomel-ngomel. "Lu ketiduran pula. Kalo ada yang nyulik gimana?!"

Wuush.

Bunyi angin malam yang nerbangin kelopak-kelopak Sakura yang lagi proses gugur ataupun yang udah di tanah.

Njir... gue malu. Gue salah paham ya.

Bukan kissu, begooooow. Natsu lagi ngecek suhu tubuh Lisanna. Pas dia bilang "Jangan di sini", Lisanna-nya mau pingsan! Artinya ya, jangan pingsan di sini!

"Lu... LU GA NGOMONG!" Gue tereak frustasi. "Gue kira gue udah PHO pas dari belakang liat kalian kayak sedot muka!"

Natsu agak sweatdrop... tapi dia ketawa.

"Konyol lu, Luce." kata dia. "Gue ga pernah nyium orang dan ga berniat buat ngelakuin."

Wush.

Apa lu Angin laknat?! wash wush wash wush... kode pergerakan Akatsukii hah?!

Untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini... gue blushing. Frustasi! Lagian kenapa gue harus peduli kalo Natsu kissu sama orang laen?!

Ngerasain udara malem makin dingin, gue peluk Natsu makin erat. Da..Dasar heater alami. Udah mah suhu tubuh normalnya emang hangat, dia make syal pula.

"Jangan pulang dulu yuk." bisik gue, masih enjoy ngeliatin kelopak pelangi Sakura.

Natsu nyengir, dan ngebales pelukan gue. "Kayaknya belakangan ini lu suka meluk gue deh."

Alaah, gue tau itu. Ngegodain gue aja mulu.

Tapi... asal lu tau, dalam keadaan gue yang masih agak ngantuk sekarang, kali-kali jujur juga gapapa kali.

"Iya... gue suka."

Gue cuma bisik lagian. Cih. Natsu, mukanya gak usah kaget begitu dong. Kan.. gue malu.

Yaudah gue langsung meremin mata. Pokoknya, kalo gue ketiduran, Natsu lagi yang gotong sampe apartemen.

Dan... samar samar... sebelum ke dunia mimpi, Natsu ngomong.

"Gue juga suka."

 **Tbc~**

 **A/n: Hellaw mah fren! Gomenne! Jadi author kalian ini lagi sibuk sama sekolah dan Try Out laknat but wish me luck eaaak! Supaya bisa lanjutin ini fic XD**

 **A/n2: Bales review chapter depan! Ayo berikan review yang membuat saya bahagia(?) kalo mau saya bales MUAHAHAHAHA! /siapelu**

 **A/n3: Btw saya menobatkan reviewer Tsuki sebagai reviewer tergokil. Bonus spoiler next chap: Ujian menjelang libur musim dingin! TABEL PERIODIK WHOHOO! XD**

 **A/n4: Btw ini tolongin Yama tengah malem ada kecoak depan kamar HUEEEEE A /oi. Okeilah see u next chap~**


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n- HEEYYOOO! Yama is back! Langsung bales review yoow.**

 **yudi arata: hehe, crossover itu menyenangkan :)**

 **yuna: thanks teehee. hope u enjoy this chapter too**

 **fic of delusion: omg meeting dgn william connel xD nice one**

 **nazu dragneel: hmm, patut dicoba. tapi serem juga ya ketawa sampe kayak org gila :')**

 **yudha bagus satan lucifer: hehe arigatouu! nih semoga chap ini menyemangatimu~~ /oi**

 **kuroshiro ringo: wakaka NaLu is the best nee? arigatouu~**

 **guest: arigatou guest-san, yama agak lupa soal itu but urgh okay, yama tau kok semi itu abis dingin.. but entah kenapa yama LUPA HOAARGHH *semburin Fire dragon's roar* *mengutuk diri sendiri yg perfeksionis* but still arigatouu! XD anggaplah itu pohon spesies langka yg mekar kapan aja /hoi**

 **tsuki: yo tsuki! bikin aku senyum2 sendiri /digaplok. yak, intinya 90% reviewmu curhat, gapapa kok yuk kita curhat bersamahh! #mengelapingus. Soal LaMi yama kasih hint nya dulu aja ya, tapi tenang kan fic ini masih panjang (mungkin /oi), jadinya nanti tetep ada gruvia, jerza, gale dan lami, so ikutin alur yak! x3 #tebarkecoak**

 **nataliafenni4: ah, ini cuma bahasa gaul kok hehe /tauoi**

 **tsukikonaizu: yo tsuki versi log in! ah so sweet, ada juga yg kangen sama yama? :') yama baik2 aja, nih udah apdet lagi! dari kemaren sibuk banget cuk, yawlo bantuin dong sini ;) /digaplok.**

 **YAK, REVIEWER TERGOKIL DINOBATKAN KE: FIC OF DELUSION! William Connelnya favorit ane banget wkwkwkw /udah. Terakhir... REVIEW TERGOKIL KEDUA direbut TSUKI! XD Okay, let's get started!**

 **Chapter 9**

"Lutesium Carbon Itrium... Lutesium Carbon Itrium... Lutesium Carbon Itrium..."

"LUUCYYYY! TOLONGIN GUE!"

"Ehh?" gue syok. Natsu tiba2 ngegedor-gedor pintu apartemen gue pagi-pagi jam delapan, untung gue udah mandi. Sabtu begini, gue malah biasanya males mandi. Eh bentar, kok udah hari Sabtu aje yak? Dan cuacanya udah makin dingin.

Ya iyalah orang tar lagi musim dingin.

Gue buka pintu apartemen gue sambil membalut badan gue pake jaket. "Buruan masuk, udara di luar agak dingin."

"Gitu ya?" Natsu nanya. Gue lupa, kalo dia kan heater alami. Yang nyebelinnya sih, dia sekarang cuma make kaos tipis sama celana pendek. KAOS TIPIS.

"Syal lu mana?" gue nanya. Natsu seenak jidat tiduran di sofa gue yang baru (inget kan sofa gue dulu compang-camping?).

"Di kamar gue lah." dia jawab. "Btw kayaknya tadi gue denger lu ngucapin mantra santet?"

"Bukan!" gue bilang, emosi. "Gue lagi ngapalin tabel periodik!" terus gue senyum bangga, "gue udah bikin singkatan yang gampang buat dihafalin lho!"

"Eh, bener?" Natsu antusias. "Coba, apa?"

"Lutesium carbon itrium! Itu nama gue! Lucy! Lu, C, Y!" gue pun duduk di sofa di sebelah Natsu.

"Ada nama gue gak?!" tanya dia semangat.

"Hmm.." gue mikir. Gue belom pernah nyoba nama Natsu... aha! "Ada! Nitrogen astatin sulfur uranium! N, At, S, U!"

"Hebat..." Natsu angguk-angguk. Kemudian dia nyoba mikir. "Hmm.. gue nemu satu, Lucy! Denger yak! Selenium radium hidrogen lutesium! Apa coba?"

"..." gue mikir. "...Serah lu?"

"Iya emang serah gue!" Natsu kemudian ketawa sendiri. Gue spontan goyang-goyangin bahunya, "Bukan oi! Itu kan dijabarkan jadi Se, Ra, H, Lu! Jadi serah lu!"

"Iya emang serah gue!"

"Serah lu dah..." kali ini maksud gue emang pasrah. Natsu cuma ketawa-ketawa ribut bikin gue jengkel. Emang tu anak kayaknya seneng banget gangguin gue!

"Rutenium sulfur uranium hidrogen!" gue teriak ke muka dia. Natsu mengernyitkan alis, "Rusuh? Ru, S, U, H?"

"Itrium einsteinium." gue ngangguk.

"..Yes? Y, Es?" Natsu _sweatdrop_.

"Nitrogen oksigen!" gue nyengir.

"No? N, O?! Yes apa no?!" Natsu bingung sendiri.

"Ahahaha," gue puas bikin dia bingung, "rasain."

"Cih, protoaktinium lantanium lutetium." Natsu nyilang kedua tangannya depan dada, songong bener.

Gue nyoba nerjemahin, "..Pa, La, Lu? Palalu?! Helium hidrogen (He, H)! Maksudnya apaan hah?!"

"Sulfur sulfur sulfur hidrogen." kata Natsu, terus gue terjemahin dalem hati. S,s,s,h? Sssh?! Terus dia ngelempar sesuatu yang berlembar-lembar dan berat. "Itu latihan menjelang ujian kenaikan kelas. Bantuin gue dong." Dia nyengir.

"Huh?" apa-apaan? Dia pikir gue juga ga ada latihan? Enak aja. Gue udah niat mau latihan diet dengan pisang. Iya, caranya pisangnya gue liatin doang kaga dimakan. Haha, lucu lu kayak Bopak.

"Pelajaran apaan?" gue tanya rada kesel.

"IPA,"

Mata gue bersinar, berarti Natsu milih orang yang bener dong! Anak ranking 6 di angkatan nih gue. Tanya apa aja, pasti ga semua bisa gue jawab!

"Kimia." Natsu senyum dengan efek glitter bersahaja. Gue gak mau fokus ke efeknya sih.. tapi gue sedih karena gue baru inget gue cuma jago di Biologi.

Hape Natsu tiba-tiba bunyi. "Lucy? Ngapain lu kirim nomor asing?"

Gue lock hape gue sambil nunjuk latihan soal numpuk di lantai, "Itu nomornya Levy. Dia lebih jago kimia daripada gue."

"Kenapa gue harus ke Levy?" tanya Natsu bingung. "Bentar, Levy siapa?"

"Kan udah gue bilang tadi - "

"Lu pinter lho Luce. Gue percaya. Lu juga harus percaya..."

Anjir... gombal aja mulu ni anak. Sejak kapan dia jadi Natsu Teguh Golden Ways? Bukannya gue mau sombong sih tapi HAHA ya ada benarnya juga gue pinter dan sebaiknya lu emang berguru sama gue...

"...Percaya kalo diboongin, pfft."

"Protoaktinium lantanium lutetium!" gue lempar tu latian soal ke muka tu anak.

xxx

"Ambilin gue es teh lemon di kulkas."

"Siap."

"Kipasin gue."

"Siap."

"Pijitin kaki gue."

"...Nitrogen oksigen!"

Gue ngeliat Natsu dengan sinis setelah nyingkirin kertas-kertas latian yang lagi gue kerjain dari tangan gue. "Lu mau membantah Master lu? Gue bakar ni kertas semua."

Natsu melotot bentar, mungkin karena dia tau apapun yang gue katakan biasanya gue lakukan kalo gue udah niat, jadi dia langsung mijet telapak kaki kanan gue.

"Ah.. tangan gue bau dah." Natsu gumam dengan muka kusut.

"Bilang apa?" desis gue sambil nyalain pemantik.

"E-enggak! Maksudnya... kaki lu wangi banget kok!"

"Hmph." gue bergumam kesel sambil lanjutin ngerjain.

Apa lu mengira-ngira kenapa gue ama Natsu jadi hubungan Slave-Master begini? Ha. ha. ha. Sini gue jelasin. Yang mau dengerin, merapat di sini. Yang ga mau, merapat di sana. Tadi kan gue ngambek karena Natsu bercandain gue. Cih. Setelah itu Natsu malah ngaku kalo dia udah ngerti tentang kimia, cuma males ngerjainnya doang. Kan bikin gue siap-siap ngusir dia keluar.

Yaudah gue bikin deal sama dia.

Gue kerjain, dia layanin gue. HOHOHO! Indahnya hidup ini.

Dan lagian latihan soal setumpuk rata-rata gampang~

Kemudian, ada satu soal yang langsung merubah opini gue tadi.

"Pak Sunardiyonoputrasuwaerdiningrat yang merupakan anak rahasia dari Sultan Hamengkubuwono membeli HCl yang dikalikan dengan H2O. Berapakah H2SO4 yang dibuang istrinya?"

Natsu ngelirik gue sejenak, tapi lanjut mijitin kaki kiri. GUE TAU DIA NAHAN KETAWA. TAPI APA APAAN INFORMASI NGACO KALO DIA ANAK RAHASIA SULTAN?!

"NATSU! INI JAWABANNYA APAAN? LIRIK-LIRIK AJA."

"Hm?" Natsu nyengir. "Kalo gue kasih jawabannya, ga sesuai deal dong."

Gue cemberut. "Ya udah mau lu apa."

"Kalo lu jawab, gue layanin. tapi kalo gue jawab satu soal aja, lu layanin gue satu kali. Kalo gue jawab dua soal, layanin gue dua kali. Dan seterusnya."

"Oi, gelar Master gak boleh dibolak-balik!" gue protes.

Natsu ga respons dan lanjut mijitin kaki gue. "Yaudah jawab aja sendiri."

Sombong amat ya... Yaudah gue jawab nih. Awas aja ampe gue bener.

Jadi... HCl x H2O (Gimana caranya lu beli HCl, pret?). Lalu yang ditanya berapa H2SO4 yang dibuang? GIMANA CARANYA, GA NYAMBUNG. GA MASUK AKAL.

Hmm.. pake perbandingan aja ya.

HCl x H2O = H2SO4

H2Cl2O = H2SO4

Cl2 = O4

Gue menyipit ke jawaban gue. "Kok malah aljabar ya...?" gue _sweatdrop_. "Ngga, ini aljabarnya ngga selesai pula.. tunggu, emang aljabar pun kayak gini ya?" gue depresi.

Gue lirik Natsu yang bersiul-siul ria. Dan untuk pertama kalinya gue merasa sebego ini walaupun ada di urutan 6 angkatan gue. "Baka, cepet jawabannya apa. Gue layanin sekali."

Siul Natsu berubah jadi semburan kaget. "Eh serius?! Itrium einsteinium~!" Dia lompat bangun karena tadi dia mijitin gue sambil duduk. "Jawabannya, GA ADA! Karena kata guru gue soal itu gausah dikerjain."

Gue banting tu kertas ke lantai. Sedikit kecewa karena kertasnya bukan kebanting tapi malah melayang pelan sebelum mendarat. Anjirlah. Ga puas.

"Permintaan gue ya..." Natsu senyum.

Gue nelen ludah.

"Selfie sama gue dan kita jadiin DP."

Ludah yang gue telen balik lagi. (Ew)

"Hehe, untung aja gampang," gue senyum. "Mungkin lu ngefans sama gue diem-diem?"

"Kaga," Natsu jawab spontan tapi masih senyum. Sial.

"Yaudah di hape siapa nih?"

"Gue!" Natsu jawab sambil ngeluarin hapenya. Dia duduk di sebelah gue dan ngatur posisi hape di depan kita.

Gue nengok sejenak ke arah Natsu, tiba-tiba ngerasa malu karena jaraknya terlalu deket sama gue.

Ckrek.

Dengan bangga, Natsu masukin hapenya ke kantong celana. "Nice!"

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum gue nyadar kalo fotonya udah kejepret. "HUWAAAAA NATSU PAKE ABA-ABA DONG, GUE JELEK KAN JADINYA?!" gue ngomel-ngomel sambil berusaha ngerebut hape Natsu di kantongnya.

"L-Lucy! Tangan lu! Oi, jangan macem-macem!" dia langsung panik, gue gatau kenapa sih, tapi yang ngerepotinnya gue kan duduk di sebelah kanannya Natsu, dan hapenya ada di kantong sebelah kiri.

Tangan gue berusaha ngambil tu hape sambil dihadang sama tangan Natsu juga.

Natsu ga kuasa nahan gue pas gue nyodorin badan biar lebih gampang, jadinya dia jatuh tiduran di sofa dan gue nimpa badan dia.

Pas banget... lutut gue nimpa _anu_ -nya.

Muka gue jadi biru. Pa..pasti sakit kan ya?

"ANJEEEEER LUCYYYYYY!"

"He?" muka gue bersalah sementara Natsu jatuh ke lantai posisi sujud, tapi sambil megang _anu_ -nya. Uh, iya. Gue ngerasa bersalah tapi rasanya malu banget. MALU BANGET ANJIIIR.

Natsu meringis di bawah, dan gue gatau mau ngapain. Ya kali gue bantuin hah?! Bantuin kayak gimana juga hah?! Gue kan ga pernah ngerasain! Jadi gatau!

"N-Natsu..." gue gumam pelan. "Ada.. yang bisa gue bantu...?" akhirnya gue nanya. Urgh, stupid... mana mau si Natsu?

"Jangan." Natsu bilang, terus duduk di lantai. "Udah... sembuh kok." Dia noleh ke arah gue dan BUSYET mukanya merah, matanya berkaca-kaca. Gue jadi kasian.

"Maaf ya.." gue usap dahi tu anak. "Sakit banget?"

"Kalo gue masokis, mungkin kaga..." Natsu jawab sinis.

Gue merengut.. gue merasa bersalah banget. Gimanapun juga, gue harus bantu Natsu.. karena pas gue _bocor_ dulu Natsu ngebantuin gue.

K-k-kenapa gue inget kejadian malu-maluin itu sih?!

Intinya.. gue harus meredakan rasa sakit Natsu...

Ah! Bohlam nyala!

"Natsu.. kata mama gue dulu.." gue tarik napas panjang. Inilah satu-satunya cara. "Kalo ada bagian tubuh yang sakit, cium aja - "

"EH ANJER JANGAN!"

xxx

Di sinilah gue, duduk di sofa gue, di sebelah Natsu, sementara nyalain TV. Ruangan gelap, bentar lagi malem. Lu harus tau, sampe sore, gue layanin Natsu yang lanjutin ngerjain soalnya. Dan tu anak ga minta macem-macem sih. Itu yang anehnya. 80% yang dia minta cuma ambilin makanan.

Ya.. tugas gue enak sih jadinya.. ga ada kerjaan. Tapi mungkin Natsu masih kesel ama gue.

Ampe kita istirahat full nonton TV sekarang pun, Natsu belum banyak ngomong.

Kenapa hari ini jadi Drama ama Hurt/Comfort?!

"Oi... Natsu.. lu masih kesel sama gue?" gue coba nanya. Natsu geleng-geleng.

"Terus kenapa? Diem doang."

"Capek ngerjain..." dia jawab.

Setelah itu hening. Gue mulai frustasi. Mungkin dia bener-bener kesel ama gue. Tanpa sadar pandangan gue burem. Gue bertanya-tanya dalem hati.. kenapa gue harus nangis gegara hal ini doang?

"Lucy?" Natsu noleh kaget. "Lucy! Ahhh kenapa lu nangis?! Gue salah ya?"

"Itu yang gue bingung.." gue narik ingus, sambil berusaha senyum. "G-gue emang cengeng. Gue.. ngerasa bersalah udah nyakitin lu. Maafin gue.."

Natsu meluk gue dengan spontan. Sial.. semua orang pasti pernah ngalamin kalo lu nangis terus dipeluk, air mata lu tambah deras aja.

"Dibilang gue ga kesel.. kan lagian lu ga sengaja kan?" Natsu ketawa kecil. "Lu ga cengeng Luce.. Lu ga malu ngeluarin apa yang lu rasakan. Daripada dipendem, nanti gila lho."

"Ngga gitu juga kali.." gue ketawa sambil mukul pelan bahu Natsu. Yang dipukul ketawa.

Mungkin..mungkin gue nangis gegara hal sepele ini doang.. karena gue emang peduli, oke?

Y-yaudah, kalo gue peduli ke Natsu, emang napa? Sesama temen emang harus gitu kan?! Lagian gue ga bakal ngaku juga ke dia...

Setelah itu... Hening. Cuma ada suara latar TV. Kita pelukan. Urngh... nyaman sih.. tapi syaraf malu gue peka kembali.

"Dasar.. heater alami." gue gumam setelah hening. Tentunya gue udah ga nangis lagi. Pelan-pelan, gue keluar dari pelukan Natsu (agak kecewa sih ha ha). "Ah.. gue sakit kepala jadinya gegara hari ini.. nonton film aja yuk? DVD gue. Lu yang pilih filmnya dari koleksi gue." Gue senyum.

Natsu bales senyum, dan wajahnya yang cuma disinarin cahaya dari TV, entah kenapa... gue ngeliatnya berbeda dari Natsu yang biasa.

Ngeliat Kak Zer rasanya engga gini...

"Nih, gue udah pilih!"

Ternyata sementara gue liatin dia, dia udah ngilang?! Shit, ketahuan bengong! Dan apaan, cepet amat dia milihnya! Kayak udah tahu koleksi gue apa aja!

" _Love at First Sight_!" kata Natsu nyengir. Dia nunjukin cover filmnya; ada cewek rambut panjang item mencurigakan dan cowok yang poninya panjang nutupin mata. Disekitar mereka banyak bunga kamboja... Lah kenapa bunga kamboja?!

"Kayaknya ini kebawa dari rumahnya Michelle.." gue _sweatdrop_. "Gue belum pernah nonton."

"Nah sekarang kita nonton!" Natsu yang udah masukin kasetnya ke pemutar DVD, duduk di sebelah gue dengan semangat.

"Hmm, yaudah gue ambilin soda buat berdua deh ya," gue bilang, terus lari kecil ke arah dapur. Baru buka freezer, gue langsung kaget setengah idup pas ada bunyi perempuan teriak melengking!

Gue buru-buru ambil soda dan lari ke ruang tengah, "Natsu! Itu film horror?!"

"Bukan.." Natsu malu-malu garuk kepala. "Itu ringtone hape gue kalo ada yang nelpon.."

"GUE BARU TAU ADA ORANG YANG MASANG RINGTONE BEGITUAN!"

"Iyah.. sebenernya gue mau masang buat alarm.. tapi salah pencet dan malah ke ringtone.. males ganti."

"Iyak.. gue gak mau tau tapi kenapa harus cewek teriak?" gue protes, _sweatdrop_.

"...Gue gapunya yang lain..."

"KASIAN BENER!" gue syok. "Kapan-kapan gue kirimin punya gue deh.." gue hela napas. Mata gue pun fokus ke layar TV, ternyata masih promo trailer film lain yang satu produksi sama film ini. Dan firasat gue ga enak aja.

"Hm, itu udah trailer yang ke-4," kata Natsu.

"Hah?! Promosinya niat amat ya.. gue curiga perusahaan filmnya mau bangkrut?"

Kemudian.. gue dan Natsu menunggu hingga trailer ke-10 abis, ternyata ada keterangan kalo masih ada 11 trailer lagi sampe film asli diputar.

"..."

"..."

"UDEH AH CEPETIN!" seru gue gak sabaran. Natsu ngecepetin videonya sampe suaranya kayak suara chipmunk, terus pas di trailer terakhir, ada tulisan.

"Terima kasih pemirsa budiman yang telah mengikuti film-film produksi dari Phantom Lord Production, tetapi dengan berat hati kami akan menayangkan produksi film terakhir kami.. _Love at First Sight_! Salam, kru film," baca gue. Eh, tumben bahasa Inggris gue bener! "Bentar... kok mereka menayangkan ini dengan berat hati?" kata gue heran.

"Mereka beneran udah bangkrut ya," Natsu komentar, _sweatdrop_. "21 Trailer film sebelumnya kenang-kenangan, kah?"

"Yah, akhirnya film sesungguhnya dimulai," gue bilang dengan ceria sambil nyeruput soda.

Muncullah... "Jeng.. Jeng.. Jeng Jeng..." Backsound gemericik air dengan background pepohonan...

Emosi, gue pause tu film, "Awalnya aja ga bener! Mana ada backsound gemericik air Jeng Jeng Jeng di pepohonan?!"

Natsu ngerebut remotnya dari gue, "Udeh ah lanjut aja, Luuucyyy!"

Film kembali diputar.

Tampaklah seorang cewe di cover film tadi, berambut panjang... pirang?! Kok pirang?!

Ternyata dikisahkan dia lahir di Amerika dengan rambut pirang, tapi keluarganya menyuruh dia ke Fiore, jadi harus di cat hitam. Lu kira barang selundupan?

Sesaat, gue pun bingung sendiri gue tinggal di mana. Fiore; Kota Magnolia. Iya tau. Tapi pas gue ngecek Gugel Maps kok kaga ada ya.

Yaudahlah. Mungkin sinyal WiFi gue jelek. (Padahal kan Gugel Maps pengaruh satelit)

Btw, gue ga ngerti kenapa tu cewek yang ternyata namanya adalah Bajené harus di cat hitam rambutnya... tapi tiba-tiba scene berikutnya adalah si Bajené sedang berlari penuh ketegangan dikejar copet.

Gue perhatiin Natsu di sebelah gue yang mukanya keheranan. Anjay. Kita sama-sama bingung setengah mati padahal filmnya baru 2 menit lebih.

Bajené pun tersudutkan di deket tiang listrik (itu sih bukan tersudutkan! tapi dia capek lari! kiri kanannya kan masih luas!), lalu ada sedikit percakapan tentang kenapa copetnya belum bayar hutang jadi dia mencopet. Pertanyaan gue adalah, kenapa Bajené yang dikejar copet?! Kan biasanya copet tinggal nyopet terus kalo ga berhasil kabur, bukan ngejar korban!

Yah serah tu film... akhirnya setelah ada hero yang nyelamatin Bajené, yaitu cowok poni panjang yang ada di cover juga, namanya Valios, Bajené pun selamat. Iyalah. Terus dengan ngantuknya, film itu nyeritain tentang keseharian Bajené dicopet dan dicopet. Tapi selalu di Valios yang nyelamatin.

Dan kreatifnya, Bajené dicopet dimana saja. Seperti toilet, rumah ibadah, dan bandara.

"ILEGAL! KENAPA VALIOS BISA NYELAMATIN DI TOILET CEWEK?!" gue baru nyadar sesaat kemudian. "Mana ada copet di TOILET?! RUMAH IBADAH! BANDARA PULA?! DITANGKEP SECURITY COEG!"

"Dari awal emang kaga masuk akal kok Luce." Natsu menghibur gue, suaranya capek. Dia sudah lelah. Natsu yang biasanya lebih ribut dari gue aja hampir dikalahkan film nista ini!

"Lagian, dimana _Love at First Sight_ -nya?" Natsu protes. "Gue curiga yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sama Bajené malah copetnya?"

"Bisa jadi," gue _sweatdrop_.

Satu setengah jam kemudian, gue dan Natsu tanpa sadar udah duduk deket banget satu sama lain. Tangan gue megang tangan dia.. lu-lumayanlah, anget. Dan kepala gue sandar di bahu dia... hahaha. Iya. Salahin filmnya yang bikin syok jantung dan lelah.

Sejauh ini, sudah diceritakan kenapa copetnya ngikutin Bajené mulu. Ternyata, cat rambut Bajené berasal dari Amerika (kalo kata copetnya sih impor broh), nah ketahuan kan kalo si Bajené orang kaya. Padahal pas ke Fiore, uang yang dibawa gak cukup. Alias; kaya di Amerika, miskin di Fiore. Miris amat tu film.

Lalu, ada kejutan... Bajené selalu diselamatin Valios, dimanapun dia berada karena Valios ngestalk Bajené. Lalu, setelah ke-199 kalinya Bajené dicopet, Valios ngaku (setelah nyelamatin lah!) kalo dia cinta pada pandangan pertama sama Bajené. Sebelum Bajené menjawab, ada angin yang meniupkan poni Valios. Itulah scene yang dirahasiakan dan baru diperlihatkan di akhir film...

Yaitu...

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

VALIOS GA PUNYA MATA!

Lalu filmnya pun berakhir.

"..."

"..."

"Natsu... malem ini tidur di sini ya?"

xxx

Setelah Natsu ngirim sms ke Kak Zer kalo dia cuma tidur di apartemen gue (sebelahan mbok), gue dan Natsu siap-siap tidur. Di kamar gue.

Pertama kalinya Natsu masuk ke kamar gue, bikin gue deg-degan. B-biasa aja sih pas Levy masuk.. tapi Natsu kan cowo..

TAPI GUE TERLALU TAKUT SAMA MUKA VALIOS TANPA MATA YANG DI CLOSE UP DI AKHIR FILM! Lu pada pasti ngerti! Ngerti kan?! NGERTI?!

Di kamar gue ada sofa yang emang ga selebar di ruang tengah, tapi lebih empuk. Jadi, pas gue udah masuk ke dalam selimut di kasur gue, gue baru aja nengok buat ngasi tau Natsu tidur di sofa.

Tapi yang gue liat malah muka Natsu close up.

Karena dia udah keburu tidur di sebelah gue. Di. kasur. gue.

"N-Na...Natsu?! Lu di sofa!" geram gue, ngegoyang-goyangin Natsu. Pelan sih, tapi Natsu mungkin setengah sadar malah meluk gue, bikin kepala gue sandar ke dadanya...

Natsu ternyata _sadar_. Dia buka mata dan nyengir ke gue, "hai."

Dan muka gue langsung merah semerah-merahnya.

"Na..Natsu..."

Cuma itu yang bisa gue bilang kayak orang gagap?! Menyedihkan! Setelah sekian lama mengenal Natsu hingga ga sadar Senin besok UKK dan gue dan Natsu naik ke kelas 3...

Waktu cepet berlalu kah? Atau rasanya gue baru kenal Natsu _gak_ lama?

Ah.. entah. Mata gue ngantuk berat.

"Natsu.. lu.. nggak pindah-pindah ye sejak lu ngomong gitu," gue tiba-tiba kepikiran nanya pelan.

"Hm," Natsu jawab pelan juga. "Gue berubah pikiran. Gue pengen satu SMA sama lu tapi kalo tinggal setahun lagi percuma.."

Gue ngangguk, entah kenapa kecewa. Loh, kenapa? Lagi-lagi kalo gue ngantuk, gue sensitif...

"Jadi.. nanti kuliah di universitas yang sama ya." Natsu ngebenam palanya ke rambut gue; dan gue bisa ngerasain dia senyum.

Eh.. pinter juga. Kita bisa ke universitas yang sama..

Tiba-tiba gue ngerasa seneng karena ide itu, entah kenapa ngehabisin waktu gue bareng Natsu itu menyenangkan. Dipikirin aja menyenangkan! Dijalanin, apalagi di universitas nanti, walau beda kelas dan jurusan mungkin, pasti menyenangkan...

Gue ngangguk seneng (rada girang sih), dan gue pun terlelap sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Karena gue sadar kalo _mungkin_ sekarang... gue ga sekesal sama Natsu pas dia pertama kali pindah.

 _Dear Natsu, maafin aku yang dulu._

 **TUBERCULOSIS! (TBC = to be continued)**

 **a/n: HAHAHHAHA COBA SIAPA YANG TAU MEME KALIMAT TERAKHIR ITU/hah**

 **a/n2: ADA YANG UDAH BACA FT CHAPTER 488?! FEELS! GAJEEL! ARrGHHH!**

 **a/n3: Btw selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi muslim semuanyah~**

 **a/n4: Karena kalian sangat baik mereview apalagi semuanya menyenangkan hati Yama tiap baca walaupun Yama update lama karena kesibukan dunia nyata/?, maka Yama bakalan kasih SOP-ILER alias SPOILER next chapter berupa penggalan beberapa paragraf (biasanya cuma garis besarnya doang kan?) jika setiap 1 chapter ada 10 review. And well~ untungnya chapter ini ada 10 review, so, nih:**

 **SOP-ILER NEXT CHAPTER:**

 _"Hoi, semua! Denger! Natsu ama Lucy pacaran!"_

 _Gue semburin fanta gue yang baru gue minum. "Cana! Ngaco! Engga!" pipi gue merah._

 _"Hmm, masa?" Cana nyengir sambil nunjukin DP Line Natsu. "Liat nih, foto kalian berdua mesra banget."_

 _Erza, Jellal, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Mira, Levy dan Gajeel pun merapat buat ngeliat layar hape Cana. Foto itu... mata gue melebar. Itu yang dijepret pas gue gak siap, pas kita ngerjain latihan soal UKK! Gue pun natep Natsu dengan tajam._

 _"Itu normal kok, enggak mesra." kata Natsu datar, tapi nengokin mukanya supaya ga keliatan._

 _"Pfft, masih jaman lu blushing?" Gray komentar. Gue kaget, Natsu.. blushing?_

 _"S-SIAPA JUGA?!"_

 _Terus Cana ketawa terbahak-bahak, "Udah! Sekarang waktunya minum alkohol!"_

 _Gue menghela napas. Entah kenapa firasat gue untuk malam Natal tahun ini buruk..._


End file.
